


The sun and the moon

by WoodsAlexandria



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is little and smol, Anya is sassy, BusinessWoman!Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, I reference a lot, Little slowburn, artist!Clarke, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsAlexandria/pseuds/WoodsAlexandria
Summary: Clarke is poor and forced into a study she doesn't want.Lexa is rich and owns a company but decides to study anyway.They are as opposite as the sun and the moon but some say the sun and the moon have the best love story.





	1. The start of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks for reading! Some small points of warning. 
> 
> 1) I'm not a native English speaker so please grammar police don't attack me.  
> 2) In my country, we have high schools and universities in one building, not sure if that is the same everywhere else. I hope I explain it enough in the story but if any questions arise please don't be hesitant to ask. 
> 
> I'll leave you to it now, goodbye and much love x

It wasn’t an extraordinary day, she woke up at 7 a.m, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and walked towards school. Just like every other day, but it didn’t feel like every other day. Because today was the first day in 16 years that she didn’t walk to school with her best friend, Wells, beside her.

Wells, the brown skinned boy with little to no hair, his witty jokes and masterly chess strategies, had moved schools over summer which caused him to move to the other side of the country. Even though she knew they would Skype and call a lot, it felt different. She tried not to think about it, but every time she looked next to her it felt like someone shot her with a crossbow in her heart.

“Don’t be so sad lil lion” Raven said while swinging her arm over her shoulders, “Yeah, cheer up I heard we have a new student today” Octavia adds while swinging her arm over Raven’s arm “Maybe it’s a hottie” a small smile forces its way on her lips. She loved her best friends.

She knew Raven since she was two, their parents knew each other so they would always hang out, they were like sisters. They met Octavia when they were six while they were playing in the park. Octavia was lost and to cheer her up Raven and Clarke invited her to play soccer with them. Since then they were inseparable.

“I hope so” Raven mumbles when they arrive at school. Even though they all study something else, they managed to go to the same school which didn’t help them to get their homework done, but it was sure as hell more fun.

Octavia scrunches her eyebrows “I have English in 10 minutes” She says with a deep sigh, “Better than engineering” Raven adds mockingly. Clarke pats them both on the back “Come on guys, didn’t you tell me to cheer up?” Both Raven and Octavia sigh.

“Yeah, just because you have good grades, excellent lessons and perfect teachers doesn’t mean that we do” Raven says annoyed. “Seriously Clarke how?” She shrugs and says “Good luck I guess?”

It wasn’t until the 4th period that they saw each other again as they had all some free time. The three girls sat outside munching away on some leathery cafeteria sandwich when suddenly Octavia’s bread fell and soon after that her jaw. Both Raven and Clarke who sat opposite of her look questioningly at her.

“What,” Raven asks with her mouth still full of bread, salad, and tomatoes.

“They new kid isn’t a hottie boy. It’s a hella hottie girl” Octavia exclaimed with her jaw still slack. They looked behind them, and right before her eyes, Clarke saw heaven. The new girl was hot. Indeed, her legs were long and skinny clothed by black skinny ripped jeans, topped with a white blouse of which the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her brown wavy hair flowed freely down her back, and she had her purse in hand.

A giggle next to her snapped her out of it. “Close your mouth, or you catch flies” She just catches Raven whispering to Octavia. “She is hot” Clarke whispers hoarsely. Just like a 10-year old Raven whistles

“Clarkey has a crush on the new kid” She says sniggering. “Serious Rae?” Clarke says annoyed, Even Octavia snorts at her childish behavior. “What?” Raven says looking from Clarke to Octavia. Clarke just shrugs and looks at her again, but the new girl is already gone. “Thanks, guys.” she says while rolling her eyes, Octavia and Raven just laugh at her.

It was 4 p.m when her last class was over, Raven and Octavia were already at home, so she walked alone. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings as she was scrolling trough Instagram, until she collided with someone. In her mind, she already pictured how she would look up to the new student and gaze into her forest green eyes as they instantly fall in love with each other, instead a bald man who was in his forties just scolded her while quickly walking past her. It snapped her out of it as she quickly pocketed her phone and power-walked home.

Finally, she came home. She opened the door and let her bag fall as the door fell shut behind her. She trudges the living-room in to witness her mom and dad making out.

“MOM, DAD” She screams “gross.” Her mom and dad just chuckle “Sorry baby” Her father says while he walks towards her and kisses the top of her head. “But your mom is just irresistible.” He quietly adds.

“Dahad” she whines, while walking to the fridge. She squats down and searches for a bottle of cola. Once she found it, she poured a glass, and grabs a bowl of chips.

“I’m going upstairs” she calls over her shoulder while jogging up the stairs. “We can see that” she just hears her father call back. She sets down her glass and bowl, and lets herself fall ungracefully on the bed. She groans in her pillow, while she tries to grab her laptop without looking. When she thought she got it, she retracts her arm, but instead of the laptop Clarke had grabbed her glass of cola

“FUCK” She exclaimed while she emptied the glass on her own back. She got up changed into a low-cut tank top and a sports legging, got a new glass of cola and settled down to watch a new episode of scorpion on 123movies.

After three episodes of Scorpion, she decided that maybe she should study. She ran down the stairs to grab her purse with her books, but when she was about to run back up the stairs again, the doorbell rang.

“You get it” Her mom and dad both yelled at the same time from different spots around the house. With a deep sigh, she put her purse down and opens the door.

Right before her eyes stood the hot brunette from school, “Hi, would you please donate something for Unicef?” The brunette asks while softly jiggling her collecting box.

“Um” Her voice was suddenly scorched. _What the fuck, I drank an enormous glass of cola two seconds ago_ “Is something wrong?” The brunette asks while uncomfortable shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“No, no” she exclaims, “Oh wait, yes, I mean nothing is wrong, Yes I will donate something” she quickly adds while scolding herself on the inside for sounding like an idiot. She picks up her purse and searches from some money. Eventually, she found two dollars, “here,” she says while trying to push the dollar bills down the small opening of the box, which didn’t quite work out.

“Here, let me help,” The girl said while placing her hand on top of hers which made her heart rate pick up. She swallowed and removed her hand to let the girl push down the bills herself, in which she succeeded rather quickly. _Come on Clarke, step up your game_ she internally says.

“Soo, You are going to Arkadia Us too right?” She asks nervously. “yeah, “ the girl looked up excitingly “My name is Lexa Woods” She sticks out her hand which Clarke shakes maybe somewhat too eagerly

“Clarke Griffin” They release hands, and Lexa turns around just before Clarke shuts the door Lexa calls out “See you around Clarke” followed with an enormous white smile, totally tongue-tied Clarke just waves at the hot girl before she closes the door, grabs her purse and ran upstairs. She enters her room sprinting, slams the door behind her and springs on the bed while grabbing her phone, totally forgetting about her homework. She opens the group chat with Octavia and Raven which is called ‘sexual dudes, wet pubes’ for some reason.

 **Clarkeyy:** OMG, YOU GUYS THE HOT NEW GIRL JUST SHOWED UP AT MY DOOR

It took her friends a solid 20 seconds to reply.

 **RAE SUNRAY:** o m g, how much of a fool did you make yourself look?  
**Clarkeyy:** 1-10? 12  
**Blakequake**  Omg, did you get her name? where does she live?   
**Blakequake:** DOES SHE HAVE BROTHER?  
**RAE SUNRAY:** DIBS ON THE BROTHER  
**Blakequake:** NOT FAIR  
**Clarkeyy:** G U Y S  
**Clarkeyy:** Her name is Lexa Woods and she said see you around  
**Blakequake:** Did you stalk her yet?  
**Clarkeyy:** Not yet  
**RAE SUNRAY:** gEt on iT  
**Clarkeyy:** Kay Kay brb

She switches apps and opens Instagram, she goes to the search bar and types in Lexa Woods with her fingers crossed. God must have heard her prayers, because the first profile that pops up is hers.

She carefully clicks on it, and her breath got caught somewhere in her throat. Her profile picture was with her with her tongue stuck out a bit and a big smile. Her bio was: CEO Woods Inc, 21, Books and movies are my aesthetic, studying Management and organization. Unfortunately, her account was private, she switches back to the group chat and quickly types,

 **Clarkeyy:** You guys, she is private  
**Rae Sunray** : What’s her @  
**Clarkeyy:** Just @LexaWoods  
**Rae Sunray:** I’ll add her and send you the pics  
**Clarkeyy:** Lifesaver

As they waited for Lexa to accept Raven’s follow request Clarke to do a bit of her reading but she couldn’t focus as the brunette swarmed around her thoughts.

 **Rae Sunray:** shE ACCEPTED  
**Clarkeyy:** send me the pics pls pls pls  
**Blakequake:** Yes pls  
**Clarkeyy:** M I N E  
**Blakequake:** Okay but I just wanna look

**Rae Sunray sent 16 pictures**

Again Clarke’s breathe was taken away by the beauty before her eyes. There were several selfies of Lexa, some landscape photos, two with a brown boy who had tattoos on both of his arms which were protectively wrapped around Lexa. Another picture was with a friend since the caption was ‘Besties!1!1!1’ which caused a giggle to escape Clarke’s mouth.

“What are you giggling about” Her father suddenly asks from his position near the doorframe. Which caused Clarke to jump and throw her phone high in the air before it bounced on the bed and fell on the floor. “Nothing” She mumbles while bending down to grab her phone. “A boy?” Her dad asks grinning. “No” she replies quickly, it was the truth. “okay, don’t tell me that’s fine.” Jake sighs defeated.

Her dad leaves her room quietly, and Clarke released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Quickly she sends one last text out to her friend

 **Clarkeyy:** She is SO hot, she is MINE  
**Rae Sunray:** Okay hun  
**Blakequake:** fair enough  
**Blakequake** : But I have dibs on that guy.   
**Rae Sunray:** What if that is her boyfriend?  
**Blakequake** : Nah, there would be more pics, and the caption is “Training with Linc” So nothing too cute or romantic  
**Rae Sunray:** True True

Clarke reads the messages and shuts off her phone to finally start on her homework. This day was better than she thought it was going to be, her sadness about Wells for a moment completely forgotten.

\---

Alexandria Anastacia Woods, Lexa for short.

People said names were just names, something to identify you with not about. But as she grew up Alexandria realized that that only applied to people with a regular life. Preferably two parents could be divorced could be together, maybe a brother or sister and a mild income which they used to pay off their terraced house. That was the dream, her dream, the dream of a normal life.

“ADEN, IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE IN LIKE 0 MINUTES, I’M GOING TO FUCK UP YOUR NETFLIX ACCOUNT SO YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE IN THE MOST RECENT EPISODE OF WINX CLUB” Anya’s voice boomed out from beneath Lexa’s feet effectively startling her out of her daydream.

The truth was Lexa’s life wasn’t as normal as other kids. Her parents were dead, killed by a drunk driver, they left her everything, the house, the money made by their company Woods Inc which went over the millions. She lived with her Uncle Gus and Aunt Indra as well their children Aden and Anya. Which she would refer to as her brother and sister.

Her name the woods name was associated with money and fame, the entire company weighing down on her back.

“I’m cOMING to ANYA, CALM YOUR TI-“ Aden never finished his sentence, Lexa could hear him speeding by her door on his way to Anya. With a sigh, Lexa picks up her bag and swings it over her shoulder on her way down. Anya stood by the door nervously tapping her foot occasionally glancing down at her watch. Aden, who was stuffing the rest of his breakfast in his mouth, stood patiently beside her.

The moment Anya caught a glimpse of her the door was open, and she was practically sprinting down to her, which was Lexa’s but whatever, car.

“Hurry the f up,” Anya said from her position behind the steering wheel, nervously hitting her fingers on it. Aden shot her a look which Lexa shot right back before they entered the car. Lexa didn’t even close the door, or Anya was giving gas.

“Holy sh-“ Lexa gasped as she quickly pulls the door shut “ANYA” Aden falls in. Anya shrugs completely unbothered. “What has gotten into you today?” Lexa wondered aloud, from the corner of her eye she can see Aden’s eyes widen and she knew she asked the wrong question.

“It’s the first day back to a new school, what's the matter with you? If you’re okay with being the nerdy new girl fine but I’m not” Anya’s voice sounded irritated as she maneuvered the car trough the traffic. “I’m not saying I’m not nervous” Lexa quickly answered “I’m just not being a bitch because of it” she mutters the latter softly so only Aden could hear, who chuckled in response.

When they arrived at the school, it was already buzzing with students. According to Lexa’s schedule, she didn’t have too many lessons today just Economy and Society science. Since Aden was a junior, he had a different dean as Lexa and Anya. “See you at home blimp” Anya shouted after him as he walked to the dean with a scowl on his face

“We love you” Lexa added in her most motherly voice as she could master. They were both snickering when their dean came to pick them up, firstly he showed where Anya’s classroom was before he walked Lexa trough the outside area to hers.

They walked to the plaza when the dean’s phone rang “I’ve got to take this, hold on” Lexa looked around, the school was excellent well cared for. The teachers she met so far seemed friendly and the Dean was alright. Just as she was about to ask the dean if they were ready to go, her eyes locked with ocean blue ones.

It was nothing like she ever felt before, a strong pull to keep looking, the eyes belonged to a blonde girl who probably missed universe, and either straight or out of my league Lexa quickly thought. Her mood sinking with the second she turned to the dean and they moved to the classroom.

Economy was okay some kind classmates were helping her out but she didn’t make friends nor did she make friends during society science. Even though she only had two classes today, she was exhausted. Anya was waiting for her by the car with Aden already inside on his phone. Lexa could just buy a new car, but she liked the time she spent with her siblings during the car rides as at home they would be all in their respective rooms.

“How was your first day?” Aden asks as soon as he caught a glimpse of her in the reflection of his phone. “Yeah well okay, I guess” Lexa mumbles while trying to push Anya aside so she could get in.

“Okay? This school is such an upgrade” Aden said excitedly from the back seat of the car. “The classrooms are so much bigger, and the teacher takes more time explaining. Also, I like that we have 45 minutes less instead of a whole hour, it’s more relaxed” Aden babbled from behind Lexa, Anya occasionally humming her agreement but Lexa’s mind was the blonde girl with the blue eyes.

They pulled up in the driveway and all Lexa wanted to do is relax, maybe read a book or just listen to some good ASMR which was a guilty pleasure of hers, but nothing too much. She didn’t have to study that much in contrary to Aden who had lots of homework. Arkadia US was a high school/college combined school which was very convenient because they could look out for Aden while studying.

Lexa made herself comfortable in bed and retrieved her laptop from under the sheets on the other side of the queen-sized bed. She quickly loads up youtube, puts on some ASMR and connects her wireless headphones. Her whole body tingles, and she feels completely relaxed. Her mind drifting from the here and now to the ocean which, although she would never admit, she loved. That was until,

“Sup bitch, could you please please please go by the doors for UNICEF for me this night?” Anya’s voice sounded muffled by her headphones, and honestly, she liked it. “Yeah, yeah” She waves her hand dismissively, “but you’ll owe me one” she adds quickly, but Anya is already gone.

Around 8 p.m Lexa was outside walking the streets to raise money for charity, she knew she had to be excited and enthusiastic, but she wasn’t really in the mood. When she had agreed to replace Anya she didn’t think about how long this would take. She had to walk four blocks which took her one and a half hour, and she needed to walk another 4.

When she finally reached the last block, she was worn out, sweaty, dirty and her legs hurt like hell. She rung the bell and waited patiently for the homeowner to open the door; she took the time to relax a bit. She could hear people yell that someone should get it and a smile formed his way on her face. The door swung open, and Lexa locked eyes with the ocean blue ones she couldn’t stop thinking about for the remainings of the day.

 _Say something_ don't _look like a freak Lexa_ “Hi, would you please donate something for Unicef?” she tried to sound confident like she hadn’t been thinking about the girl the whole day. The blonde just stood there watching like she was an alien

“Is something wrong?” she asked with a tremble in her voice she could barely hide. _Do I look that bad? Can she smell me from this distance?_

/“/No, no” the blonde girl exclaims almost panicked, “Oh wait, yes, I mean nothing is wrong, Yes I will donate something” Lexa softly smiled at the girl who was frantically searching her purse for money. The girl finally found the money but didn’t succeed pushing it into the collecting box “Here, let me help” she tried, slowly Lexa covered the girl's hands with her own and pushed the dollar bills to trough the slit.

“Soo, You are going to Arkadia US too right?” the girl asked when Lexa was about to thank her and run home to take a cold shower because the low-cut tanktop that the girl was wearing was revealing way too much cleavage for Lexa to watch her comfortably. At the mention of Arkadia US Lexa peaked up “Yeah” She tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could trying to impress her because she wanted to be friends, maybe even more, with this girl. “Lexa Woods,” She said while sticking out her hand which was eagerly grabbed be the fellow student “Clarke Griffin,” she said with a smile.

Lexa got lost in the moment for a bit when Clarke withdrew her hand after several minutes too long. “See you later Clarke,” she said while turning around with a scowl on her face _See you later Clarke?_ I need to step up my game/. She quickly power walked home, slammed the door behind her, ran upstairs and fell face first on her bed.

 _This girl is going to be the death of me_ she couldn’t be more right and wrong at the same time.


	2. The second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School writeblocked me hard, so I posted this later than I wanted. But, anyway, enjoy sorry for any mistakes!  
> x

Lexa didn’t take school lightly, she never had. Maybe it was because her parents drilled her into the education system maybe because she liked to learn. Whatever the reason was, she was one of the few.

Anya never liked school when Lexa moved in a year ago Anya had complained to her about school, the homework, the teachers, her classmates. It was a real problem at the time.

Now a year later Anya eased into it, but she had her days where she could get mad at school. Today was one of those days.

“I’m not going” Anya’s voice sounded muffled since she was pressing her pillow on her face. “Anya don't be so childish” Aden whined from where he was sitting, already completely dressed, on the end of Anya’s bed. Lexa hummed her agreement from her position by the doorframe, her purse hanging on her shoulder eager to go to school to see Clarke again.

Anya peaked her head from under the pillow, “You” she pointed at Aden “Want to impress mom and dad because you feel like they like me better than you.”

“And you” Now looking at Lexa “Have a crush on someone and want to meet up with them.” Lexa could feel her face redden and when Aden’s eyes widened she knew she was caught. “How’d you know?” She grumbles irritated that Anya even though she is not her sister seemed to read her like one.

“Oh come on” Anya dropped the pillow completely from her face and sat upright in her bed “You’re wearing the black off-shoulder sweater with your ripped white jeans. You wear more make-up than usual, and you are even wearing your necklace” She did, she did dress to impress, and Lexa could feel her face redden even more.

“What about me?” Aden said after he watched his sister embarrass his cousin for long enough. Anya’s eyes left Lexa and began to search Aden’s face. “Just a guess, which you now confir-” Lexa’s watch started to beep repeatedly “It’s 8 a.m bye Anya” Lexa turned around and ran downstairs Aden hot on her heels. Her first lecture started at 8.15 a.m, and the car ride regularly took twenty minutes.

She opened the car and threw her purse in the back and almost drove away while Aden was getting in. She drove as quickly as she could while still being safe, she was just parking the car as the first bell rang.

“Bye” She nothing but screamed at Aden when she got her purse and ran to her first lecture. Luckily she had studied the map of the school last night, so she knew where she needed to go. She flew trough groups of student and arrived just in time before the teacher closed the door.

She looked around the room, it wasn’t as full as she imagined it would be but who would go to a lecture about business management. She sat down in one of the middle rows so that she could pay attention but also drift off from time to time without the teacher noticing too much.

She took her seat and got out her stuff which just was her MacBook Air, her notepad, some pens, pencils and highlighters and her water bottle. The teacher, Mr. Jaha, was starting up his computer while some other student came dripping in. It surprised Lexa how relaxed he was with his students coming in so late, at her old school if you was too late you weren’t allowed to go in anymore.

“Welcome-“ Mr. Jaha couldn’t finish sentence since one last student had just opened the door, and Lexa thanked the gods for hearing her prayers.

“Sorry,” Clarke Griffin said while tiptoeing up the stairs and sitting on the stool exactly one row beneath Lexa.

Jaha just shook his head and started over “Welcome students to business management. I am Mr. Jaha, and I’m your teacher for this year. Today we begin with- “ His voice was so monotone that Lexa actually believed the people in tv shows who had fallen asleep during lectures.

So she started writing, taking notes about the lecture but also here and there some random sentences that came up in her head. She highlighted important concepts; she also drew a small cartoon character. She typed out her notes on her laptop occasionally logging into Instagram to keep up with everyone. So it went for the whole two hours she was supposed to listen to Mr. Jaha, in the end, she got about a quarter of information that he had told them.

Lexa didn’t blame him nor herself, no she blamed the blonde girl who sat exactly one row beneath her. Clarke Griffin. Who wasn’t listening to the teacher but rather drawing an entire landscape, a landscape Lexa recognized since she took a photo of it and posted it onto her Instagram account. Halfway trough the lesson Lexa ripped off a piece of paper and quickly scribbled: Nice landscape ;)

She quietly bent over and dropped the piece of paper on Clarke’s desk, whom with wide eyes read it and glanced up at her with a small smile. Lexa saw in the way Clarke looked at her that she didn’t know that Lexa was sitting behind her. So when the lecture was over, she wasn’t surprised to find Clarke waiting for her just outside the room.

“Did you like my drawing?” Clarke asked confidently while walking with Lexa down the hall. “It was breathtaking, you should take art lessons not some dull business program,” Lexa said jokingly but quickly noticed Clarke’s face fall. “Hey” Lexa pulled on Clarke’s elbow, “What’s wrong?” Lexa hadn’t meant to offend Clarke or joke about her art.

Clarke shrugged “I want to, but my parents want me to have my own business or work for one before I can take art lessons.” Lexa was stunned, she knew some parents were involved in decision-making regarding school, but she didn’t know it was about this big of decisions.

Not completely sure what to say Lexa just stood there with a half smile, half frown. “I’m sorry.” She tried hesitantly, Clarke who had been looking down at her feet looked up and smacked her on the arm “Don’t be” She said flashing her a radiant toothy smile.

“What do you have next, rookie?” Clarke asked her, their sad conversation completely forgotten. “Society Science and after that a free period.” Clarke seemed to go over something in her head. Lexa almost jumped out her skin when Clarke suddenly said “Yeah, I have a free period then too. Come to the plaza you can meet my friends” Clarke said while walking backward “See you Lexa” the blonde said while waving at her before turning around and walking the opposite way of where Lexa was supposed to be going.

Lexa stood there for a while the image of Clarke’s butt wiggling still fresh in her mind. The second bell shook her out of it, /Great now I’m late for class, stupid hormones/ she cussed while walking to Society Science.

During society science, her free period couldn’t be soon enough. Even though she was excited to see Clarke again, for some reason, she was anxious to meet her friends. It wasn’t like they were getting married, hell they weren’t even proper friends, yet just something about the whole ordeal made her uncomfortable.

Finally, the bell signaling the end of the lesson rang. Lexa knew she was slow, maybe even on purpose. /I just don’t want to seem too eager/She thought to herself, which was a total lie, really she was just scared Clarke’s friends would hate her immediately and convince Clarke to not hang out with her.

Not able to put it off any longer Lexa made her way down to the plaza. It wasn’t busy, so it took Lexa no longer than 30 seconds to find the gold blonde hair which adorned the head and body of Clarke Griffin. She was sitting with one other person which relaxed Lexa a bit knowing she wouldn’t have to introduce herself to a whole bunch of individuals at once.

The closer she got the better look she got from Clarke’s friend. It was a male with brown wavy hair, muscular body and mischievous eyes. When she was about ten steps away from the table, the boy seemed to realize she was headed for their table. She saw the boy lean in closer to Clarke and grab her hand as he whispered something to her. To Lexa’s and apparently Clarke’s surprise the boy stood up and left. She could hear Clarke call him, Bellamy was his name, but the tall brunette was determined to get a new hot dog which they sold on the other side of campus.

“Hi” was all Lexa could come up with as she stood behind Clarke who sat down after attracting some attention when she shouted for Bellamy to return.

“Hey!” Clarke said as she turned around still seated “Come sit down” Lexa took her place rather uncomfortably, and she thanked whatever higher power was at there that Anya had taken this day to skip class because Lexa knew Anya wouldn’t have let his live this down.

“How are you?” She took out some bread she had thrown in her purse before trying to get Anya out of bed. “Good, “ Clarke said while munching on some cookies “Bellamy was being” Clarke stopped and looked up to her “The boy from earlier. “ the blonde elaborated and continued after Lexa had nodded that she understood “He was a pain in the ass, and Raven called in sick so I’m alone this day.” Lexa faked a look of hurt “Way to make me feel good” She teased while taking another bite of her bread.

“Don’t be a baby you know what I meant?” Clarke said while playfully slapping Lexa’s arm. Lexa smiled. “What about you though?” Clarke asked after she swallowed the last of her cookie. “It was okay. I don’t have many friends so I guess it was as fun as it could get.” Lexa didn’t tell her that people tried to talk to her, but she had turned them down because she was too anxious about meeting up with the blonde girl. “Yet,” Clarke said confusing Lexa. The brunette cocked a single eyebrow at Clarke who in return rolled her eyes. “Don’t have many friends yet. I’ll introduce you to some people.” Clarke explained. “So you’re the cool girl who knows everyone?” Lexa smirked, “Maybe I am” was Clarke’s response.

Lexa could imagine that Clarke was popular. The beautiful blonde who was dorky, funny and so sweet, of course, people love her. It’s just that she felt kind of a wave of envy wash over her when she thought about other people making Clarke more happier than herself. The thought scared her, and she couldn’t help but wonder where it came from.

“Are you alright?” Clarke asked when Lexa seemed the dream away. The question startled Lexa back to reality. “Yeah, I'm all right.” Clarke didn’t seem to like the answer very much but dropped the subject “So tell me about yourself, Lexa. I want to know everything.” Clarke placed her head in her hands as she looked Lexa in the eyes.

“That’s a big subject isn’t it, everything? couldn’t you be any more specific?” she cocked her head as she watched Clarke think about it. “Why did you change schools?” was Clarke’s final answer. A question that Lexa didn’t mind answering.

“We moved from the other side of the country. Anya, my cousin but I call her my sister, wanted to change her study anyway and I’m finishing mine here.“ Lexa explained to the blonde girl who seemed genuinely interested in what’s going on in Lexa’s life.

“What are you studying?” Lexa quickly asked when she saw that Clarke was about to ask her something again. It wasn’t like she didn’t want Clarke to know her but she wasn’t ready for the questions that would rise when she had said that what cousin studied affects Lexa too.

“I’m studying business and economics. I rather want to paint and draw at home, take a gap year but dad wants me to at least finish some study so I can fall back on that when it turns out my art isn’t good enough.” Clarke told her with a straight face. “Does he think your art sucks?” Lexa asks almost protectively. At that Clarke’s face seems to lighten up “No, not at all he is just looking at for me.” Lexa nods she could understand that her father would’ve probably done the same.

“Soo, you are studying?” Clarke was changing the subject back to her. “International Business Studies.” The beautiful blonde cocked her head “A pretty girl like you studying business hard to believe.” /pretty girl, pretty/ the words echoed in her mind, /can you call a new friend beautiful without any romantic meaning? I’ll ask Anya/ “Well it’s the truth.” She settled on saying instead of something like ‘ARE YOU GAY?’

“What that you’re beautiful or that you study international business?” The blonde played around. Lexa decided she might as well joke back a bit. “Both.”

The words didn’t leave her lips, or the bell rang signaling the end of her free period. “What do you have?” She asked Clarke, “Nothing, I’m going home.” The blonde said simply while packing her bag. “What, you could’ve gone home already why did you bother waiting here with me?” Lexa said jaw slacked. The blonde merely shrugged “I couldn’t leave my bestie alone in her free period could I?, Bye Lexa” Clarke waved as she walked to the exit.

“Bye bestie” She muttered while walking to her next lecture.

\---

When Lexa came home that night, she was demolished. After her free period with Clarke, she had two other lectures she needed to attend. Not only were they boring, but the teachers also gave Lexa so much homework she wasn’t sure she was going to be done before midnight.

She dropped her bag in the hallway and made her way towards the kitchen. The familiar glass doors dividing the kitchen and dining room were wide open, and she could see Aden’s blonde hair as he stood on his toes reaching for a bag of chips which was lying on the cabinet.

“Need some help dwarf?” Aden stopped trying to reach as soon as he heard her voice. He turned around with a sheepish look on his face “Please?” he almost beseeched. Lexa, who was at least ten centimeters bigger than him, reached over his head and grabbed the bag of chips which Aden eagerly accepted.

“Isn’t Anya home? Or mom and dad?” more than once now Lexa had referred to Indra and Gus as mom and dad. It didn’t go unnoticed in the household, but no one had the balls to say something about it. So when Lexa had asked, she could see Aden’s eyes widen but he didn’t say anything about it and just answered her.

“Mom and dad are at work some emergency, probably won’t be back for a few days and Anya is still in bed, and she wouldn’t let me in.” Lexa frowned, it was normal for Gus and Indra to go to work on their free days and be gone for a week or so. They trusted Anya and Lexa took care of Aden and each other, however, when they left they made sure Anya was out of bed when Lexa was at school since Anya had the tendency to sleep whole days. Aden must have thought the same thing because he answered her questions before she even asked them “I don’t know what’s wrong with Anya, all I know is that she is in the same position as she was in when we left for school this morning and she doesn’t want to talk to anyone.” With that Aden walked up the stairs probably going to his room.

Lexa was puzzled with what was wrong with her cousin or rather her sister. Anya and Lexa told each other almost anything. They fought yes, they teased yes, they irritated each other most certainly yes, but when it would get serious, both parties would respect the other and listen and sometimes provide advice.

Lexa made some coffee, and with the steamy hot coffee cup in hand, she made her way up the stairs to Anya’s room determined to find out what was wrong with her.

\---

“Griffin, just spill already” Raven complained between sips of hot coffee. Octavia hummed her agreement while replying to a message from her English project partner.

Clarke sighed “She is wonderful” she started, and she could already see Raven smirking “She is funny, interested in me and my life and let’s not forget how fucking beautiful she is.” The moment Clarke was a minute late in the coffee shop, she might as well had spilled state secrets, and she would be interrogated less. Her phone had continuously bussed with messages and calls from Raven and Octavia asking her where she was. When she didn’t reply both of her friends drew the most ‘obvious’ conclusion as they said it and decided she was getting laid by Lexa.

“So I was with Lexa, yes, but I wasn’t getting laid,” Clarke said for the third time since she came stumbling in the coffee shop. “Are you planning too?” Octavia pushed. She groaned and softly banged her head on the table causing a soft chuckle to escape Octavia.

She looked up at both her friends and inhaled deeply before spilling how she felt about the attractive brunette. “I’m interested in her. I want to be her friend first you know I don’t even know if she’s gay plus I want to know her better before diving into it like last time.” Clarke poured her heart out to her friends and let her head fall on her hands on the table.

“Um, Clarke?” Raven started sounding a bit unsure which was nothing for Raven who was always confident even in the most disturbing scenes “Hm?“ Lifting her head just a tiny bit to look Raven in the eye.  
“Lexa is..Standing.Um” Raven stuttered a bit off-mind staring behind her. All the blood drained from Clarke’s face as she turned around in horror.

Before her with hands on the hips stood no other than, “Hi Clarke” Jasper faked his most female voice. “Raven” She hissed, slowly returning to her normal color. Raven, however, didn’t seem to hear her as she was banging her fist on the table of laughter. “You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face.” Raven hiccups between fits of laughter.

They had talked for a while before Clarke headed home, knowing full well she had just successfully procrastinated a bunch of homework.

  
\---

“Anya?” She pushed the door open a bit “Anya?” She asked again now with the door fully open. The room was pitch black with just a little light peeking trough the closed curtains. She could barely see Anya’s from under the blankets. She was curled up with her knees to her chest. Lexa knew something was wrong, the way Anya was lying in bed, that she didn’t come to school on her second day.

Slowly Lexa lowered herself onto the bed. “An? An, what’s wrong?” There sounded some muffled mutters from under the blankets before Anya’s appeared. Her hair was wild and unbrushed, there were big circles beneath her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot from what only could be crying.

“An, what?” She was barely able to finish the sentence before she was pulled into a fierce hug. Anya clung onto her like she was her anchor to the mortal world. After a few minutes Anya released her and wiped her nose with her sleeve, Lexa grimaced. “don’t look at me like that” Anya said when she caught Lexa looking grossed out “Like what?” Anya got out from under the blankets completely and sat beside Lexa “Like I just got crawled out of the sewer.” Lexa chuckled at her sister's humor.

They sat there for a while, Anya lost in thought and Lexa patiently waiting for her sister to clarify why she was acting they way she did. It was after 15 minutes that Anya looked up at her and drew in a deep breath. “I’m fine” She hoarsely blurted “An, do even believe yourself?” Lexa looked at her sister shocked, typically Anya would already tell her what was wrong. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, alright?” Lexa stood up “Alright, but you have to tell me soon, deal?” Anya grabbed the hand Lexa had stretched out “Deal, now enlighten me about the bitch you’re trying to impress.” Lexa shook her head “You’re so back to normal.”


	3. Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend I wasn't gone for like a whole month, sorry for any mistakes.

  
“So let me get this straight, sorry I mean let me get this gay” Lexa snorted at her sister “You have a crush on Clarke Griffin, who is sort of a friend but not really because you don’t truly know each other well. You think she is straight and has a boyfriend named Bellamy and you don’t want your crush to demolish your potential friendship.” Anya concluded “Right?”

“Right, Clarke is remarkably sweet and hilarious, but I don’t want to ruin it by making a move or something.” Lexa folded her hands in her lap. Lexa sat on the left side of the couch, Anya on the right side and Aden sat on the ground in the middle of them. “But you don’t know for sure if she is straight?” Aden asked excited, Lexa rarely had a crush and if she did, she never talked about it. “No, she doesn’t, but your cousin loves making assumptions.” Aden averted his eyes “Sister” He muttered softly. Lexa smiled at him.

Aden is 15 years old and a junior in high school, he has blonde hair which is barely tameable, so it was not uncommon for him to wear a beanie or cap. Anya would refer to him as Lil Hipster while Lexa preferred to use Dwarf, Anya used Lil hipster because, according to Anya, he only wore flannels, rarely used his phone, and when he did, he would play hipster music. Lexa used dwarf because Aden was only a rough 5.4 feet which were kind of weird since both Gus and Indra are rather tall.

Lexa smacked Aden on the head “Brother.” He beamed at her and sprung in her arms. Even though he’s 15 and Lexa 21 years old, he would still sit on her lap from time to time. It was something he had done for the first time when he was four years old, and Lexa remembers the day as yesterday.

*19 October 2005*

/“Come on Alexandria it’s time to go” Anastacia Woods screamed at her ten-year-old child from downstairs. Today was her cousins, Anya, birthday. She would turn thirteen years old today. In five days her uncle Gustus would turn 50, so they decided to celebrate it in one big party which meant family reunion. Lexa didn’t exactly hate the family gatherings she just thought some people were weird./

//I’m coming Mom” Lexa grabbed her little purple backpack which she carried around everywhere and ran downstairs. “Hold on. I want to bring my Nintendo.” She quickly grabbed the device and secured it safely in the front pocket of the bag. “You ready?” Her father’s voice boomed in her eardrums loudly, Ryder Woods was a broad man with long hair occasionally pulled back into a ponytail, and he had tattoos running down his musclier arms. Most people who didn’t know him were scared of him, people on the streets pointed at him and little children looking with wide eyes. The people who knew him, however, knew he was a big teddy bear./

/“I’m ready.” She whispered, she was so not ready./

/The car ride was short, but somehow Lexa still managed to fall asleep during it. She woke up from the car coming to a stop. She peered out the window and saw the big villa she knew to be her uncle’s and aunts. The garden was decorated with fairy lights and helium balloons which were bound to some poles./

/Her father got out and opened her door. She grabbed her backpack and jumped out. Lexa saw a table with drinks and bowls of chips and other sweet things. She wanted to walk over but almost felt the expecting eyes from her parents in her back. She knew she had to congratulate Anya and her uncle, so she looked around for them./

/The first one she spotted was Uncle Gus. He was talking to a man and his full shoulders shocked when he laughed at something the man said. Lexa walked over to them and waited patiently for the conversation to die down a bit before she chimed in “Hi Uncle Gus, happy early birthday.” she said enthusiastic as a cherry on top she smiled widely at him. The man looked down at her and mimicked her smile. “Thank you, Alexandria.” She flinched a bit at the hearing of her full name which she associated with her parents scolding her for something. Everyone just said Lexa./

/She looked around to find Anya by the kid's table hanging out with a younger looking boy. Lexa jogged to them “Hey Anya happy birthday.” She said while sitting down next to the two. “Hi, Lexa,” Anya said cheerfully. “Hi, Reksa!” The little boy who sat next to Anya copied. Lexa chuckled at the kid who couldn’t pronounce her name right. “It’s Lexa,” She said to him. “Yes, Reksa.” Anya sighed next to him “No Aden L-E-X-A, Lexa.” Lexa looked shocked between Anya and the boy. “Is that Aden?” She said gesturing towards the child who mindlessly murmured Reksa to himself. “He’s so grown up.” The last time Lexa had seen Aden, he was a baby, and it was a short lived moment before she took off with Anya to compete in Mario Kart./

/While Anya and Lexa had engaged in a conversation about the last time they saw each other Aden had still been trying to form the L and X right. Finally, when he thought he got it, Aden crawled over Anya to Lexa and sat on her lap with his legs on each side of her, he patted her cheeks and said in a hushed tone “Lexa.”/

Lexa smiled fondly at the old memory. “Okay, you saps. Can we go out or something?” Anya disrupted her little flashback harshly. “Aden is not old enough.” Lexa quickly said when she saw the wave of excitement over Aden’s face. “I won’t drink anything but Coke, and I’ll always keep it in my hand so no one can put something in it.” Aden said confidently “Please, can I come with?” Anya and Lexa looked at each other and then at Aden “Yeah okay.” “No.” They looked at each other again but now irritated.

“Lexa what harm can it bring let him come along.” Lexa shook her head “No way Anya he’s 15 he’s not going to some bar where girls will hit on him.” Aden crossed his arms as he watched his sisters bicker. “Or I come with, or one of you has to stay home.” Anya looked like she was going to smash her little brother’s head in “You little-“ “Anya” Lexa intervened “I’ll stay home, you go get laid, but please go to their house not here.” Lexa pleaded referring to the last time that Anya got out and ended up sleeping with someone.

It was late in the night when a frantic Aden woke Lexa to say that an intruder was killing Anya. At the time Aden was thirteen and when Lexa got close to Anya’s room which was next to Aden’s she knew he had mistaken moans for noises of distress. Lexa tried to calm Aden down, but he was sure that Anya was on the edge of death. So Aden picked up his baseball bat from his room and with the same confidence he strode Anya’s room in ready to kill the murderer.

Aden, as innocent and pure as he was at the time, was utterly confused to not see a man in black but a naked blonde girl in his sister’s room, not to mention that the naked blonde girl and his sister were in a very compromising position. Lexa had, with a hand for her eyes, walked in the room grabbed Aden’s shoulder and dragged him away to his room where she had left him alone and confused with the little information that he should discuss this matter tomorrow at dinner with his mom and dad.

“I solemnly swear that-“ Anya was interrupted by Aden “I’m up to no good.” He said with a proud grin, which rewarded him an eye roll from Anya and a smile from Lexa “I solemnly swear that I will not have sex in this house tonight.” Anya smiled smugly, but Lexa holds up her hand “Or this morning.” Anya’s smug faltered, and Lexa was just able to hear a soft “damn it” under Anya’s breath.

“Okay, well of you go,” Aden said while waving.   
“Aden I still need to change-“ Anya said while being pushed towards the door.  
“No you look stunning.” they got closer to the door  
“Aden-“ Aden grabbed Anya’s handbag and threw it at her  
“Bye sis.” and he closed the door.

Slowly he turned around to face Lexa. “Shall we watch Harry Potter?” He asked while jumping on the couch. Lexa smiled “This was your plan all along wasn’t it?” Aden puffed out his chest, “And I succeeded.” Lexa chuckled and stood up “You did dwarf.” Lexa walked to the DVD player and put in the first Harry Potter movie,- of the night.

\---

“Put in the goblet of fire Aden.” She was pouring herself and Aden a new glass of soda when the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it.” Lexa screamed to Aden and jogged to the door. She opened it and at the doorstep stood Anya completely drenched with a brown-haired girl leaning on her shoulders on the edge of fainting. “What the-“ Lexa managed to get out before Anya pushed her aside and dragged herself and the girl in.

Lexa stood there before her mind caught up, she slammed the door shut and ran after Anya who was helping the girl sit down on the couch with a shocked Aden by the TV watching them. “Anya What the Actual Fuck?!” Lexa whisper yelled at her sister afraid to startle the girl. Anya ignored her and continued to care for the girl, making sure she was comfortable on the couch before getting a blanket.

Aden seemed to snap out of his daze because he went upstairs to get a medical kit. Anya found the blanket she was looking for and put it over the girl’s body who had fallen asleep during all the commotion.

Meanwhile, Lexa stood frozen in place watching the limp body of the girl not sure what to do or say. Aden came down and took the girl’s temperature which seemed reasonable due to the cold outside. “I think she is just wasted,” Aden concluded after running some basic medical tests.

“Yeah, she is.” Anya walked back into the room and had changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie. “Oh, look who can finally talk.” Lexa snapped. “Calm the frick down Lexa. She was wasted almost fainted before me. She came alone, and she couldn’t form a coherent sentence. So I couldn’t just leave her there could I? Some creepy guy could have raped her. So I took her home” Anya fall ungracefully on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I’m sorry if I ruined your harry potter marathon,” Anya said timidly.

Lexa felt sorry for snapping at her sister and sat beside her, “What if people worry where she is?” Aden asks sitting on the chair next to the couch. “They’ll call her, and we pick up and explain.” Lexa hummed that was an acceptable plan. “Where is her phone?” Lexa asked, “We can put it on the table so that we won’t miss any calls.” Anya searched in the girl’s pockets and finally found the phone however when she put it down the screen lit up and Lexa’s, Anya’s and Aden’s eyes widened when they saw.

Missed call: Freakin' Griffin (23)  
Missed call: Blakequake (14)  
Freakin’ Griffin: Where r u?  
Blakequake: You stupid ass where are you?  
Blakequake: I don’t like this Raven, where are you?  
Freakin’ Griffin: Pick up  
Blakequake: PICK THE FUCK UP  
Freakin’ Griffin: I will call the cops Rae

The three of them sat there staring at the phone before it slowly turned black. Aden was the first to react, “Call one of them! For fuck's sake” Anya looked at Lexa who gave a curt nod. “Put it on speaker tho.” Anya picked up the phone and swept over the notification of 23 missed calls. It dialed one time before the person on the other end picked up and screamed into the phone. “WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN, WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU LEFT WITH SOMEONE I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.” Anya was not sure how to react, so Aden took over. “Um, hi?” he said carefully into the device. Noticing that the person who called her wasn’t her friend the girl calmed down. “Hi? you don’t sound like Raven.” The girl sounded oddly familiar to Lexa, but she couldn’t quite place it.

“That is right I’m not Raven, she is passed out on my couch tho,” Aden told Raven’s friend. “My sister found her almost passed out so she couldn’t tell her where she lived, so she took her home.” A deep sigh sounded from the other end of the phone “Where do you live so I can pick her up?” The girl said. Aden told her their address and hung up.

It had taken about forty-five minutes before their doorbell rang for the second time this evening, Anya stood up to get the door. Lexa grabbed the glasses with soda that still stood in the kitchen for her and Aden. She gave Aden the glass and joined him in the chair where she slouched down with Aden on her lap.

They heard some faint whispers followed by footsteps leading towards them. Anya appeared as first trough the hallway which leads from the door to the living room followed by none other than Clarke Griffin. “Clarke.” Lexa sits upright so fast that she almost fires Aden trough the room.

Aden’s eyes, as well as Anya's, widen when they realize the girl who they had talked about earlier was standing right in their living room. “Hi, Lexa,” Clarke said while walking to her sleeping friend. Clarke exhaled loudly and seemed to grab something out of her purse before sticking it in Raven’s ear. After a few moments of awkward silence, the device began to peep, and Raven jumped awake.

Disoriented she grabbed the couch and the blanket which was still laying on her and looked around. She seemed to recognize Anya slightly, she frowned at Aden and Lexa, and she sheepishly smiled at Clarke. “Clarkey Grif, what’s up,” Raven said uncomfortable. “With me before I stick this.” Clarke gestured to the device she had retreated from Raven’s ear “Up your ass.” Raven looked horrified actually believing that Clarke was capable of doing such. She jumped from the couch slightly swaying on her feet.

“Thanks for eh you know helping me.” Raven bid to all of them before leaving for Clarke’s car. “Yeah thanks for helping her she is well you know-“ Clarke was lost for words. “It was not a problem Clarke,” Lexa assured her much to Anya’s amusement. “Here, “ Clarke reached for her phone in her back pocket, she unlocked it and went to the contact’s app “Put your number in so we can keep in touch with school and stuff.” If Lexa wasn’t so excited about giving her phone number to the blonde, she might have noticed the tremble of anxiety in Clarke’s voice. Lexa put her number in and returned the phone to Clarke however before Clarke could grab it Anya snatched the phone out of her hand and changed something before giving it to Clarke and ushering her away so Lexa couldn’t see what she had changed.

“Bye Clarke, see you at school, hit Lexa up,” Anya said, Lexa stood horrified with her glass soda still in hand by the couch looking at Anya with a death stare. When the door closed, Anya returned and was greeted by Lexa’s angry snarl. “What did you do?” She growled dangerously soft. “I did what needed to be done.” was Anya’s response which barely registered in Lexa’s mind before she stamped upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Lexa was halfway trough her sixth episode of ‘How to get away with murder’ when her phone signaled that she had an incoming message. She picked it up and looked down to a text of an unknown number.

*Unknown number:* Hi Lexa, It’s me, Clarke. I didn’t know your full name was Alexandria why didn’t you tell me?! Anyways I was just texting you to let you know that your sister put a heart after your name nothing else, goodnight Lexa.

The fuming anger that raced trough Lexa’s veins was indescribable. She wanted to punch something or rather someone more specifically Anya. She wasn’t going to but oh did she want too. Anya knew how much she hated it when people called her Alexandria and now she gave that name to her potential friend and developing crush. Lexa was livid hence why she made sure she had locked the door so Anya couldn’t come in.

When the anger died down Lexa wasn’t sure if she should text back. She wouldn’t even know what to say but it would be rude not to reply wouldn’t it? She typed and deleted, typed deleted, typed and send.

*Alexandria <3:* Hi Clarke, I didn’t tell you because I prefer to be called just Lexa so would you mind not telling anyone? Goodnight Clarke see you tomorrow at school? Btw Anya is an ass.

Lexa waited for the message to be delivered and shuts off her phone. That night Lexa went to sleep half of her peaceful knowing Clarke had now her number and the other half still fuming at her sister.

Anya went to sleep that night dreading Lexa’s wrath, soon Lexa would know that it would have been worth it.


	4. Newlyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is lowkey crashing, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, it wouldn't let me space because the text would copy? Anyway enjoy :)

**Alexandria <3:** Hi Clarke, I didn’t tell you because I prefer to be called just Lexa so would you mind not telling anyone? Goodnight Clarke see you tomorrow at school? Btw Anya is an ass.

Clarke smiled at the message from Lexa and quickly typed back.

 **Clarke :) :** Yeah, see you at school, 8.15 AM to 4 PM pfff and your sister is badass.

She hit send and went to sleep. It had been a long day.

  
**4 hours earlier**

“Raven, Raven, Don’t you dare walk away from me! You hear me? Raven!” The brunette slams the door shut behind her effectively muting her ex-boyfriend's voice. Finn Collins, for almost two years, was he her boyfriend. 2 years of her life had she dedicated to this boy. The boy with black hair which fell onto his shoulders, his mysterious brown eyes, and the crooked smile. That was the boy she had fallen in love with. He, however, did not return the love. Raven knew Finn cared for her yes but love, no love was something he wasn’t feeling at least not for her.

He had been cheating on her. At first, she didn’t notice the small signs, he got her more gifts, wanted to have more sex, coming home late. No, she found an excuse on his behalf for that. Octavia and Clarke had warned her about him. ‘A fuck boy’ Octavia had called him. Raven couldn’t believe her, Finn wasn’t like that. One specific night he didn’t even come home. That was when she got suspicious. That was when she noticed the growing urge for sex, the surprising amount of gifts for a boy who worked at a fast food chain, the missing hours between when his shift ended and when he came home.

She had confronted him then had asked him if he was cheating on her. He had said he’d never cheat on her that she was the one for him. She wasn’t convinced so when he had left his phone at his apartment Clarke, Octavia and Raven had sneaked in and searched trough his phone. Sure enough, there were names of girls in there she didn’t know, photo’s of him that made her sick to her stomach and that all wasn’t even the worst. The worst was that to several girls he had bluntly lied and told them he hadn’t been in a relationship for over three months.

Clarke and Octavia had brought her to her apartment sobbing and stopped her in bed. Raven knew that Clarke and Octavia wouldn’t let her out of her sight and go home. So she tried to sleep, she honestly tried, but the pain was too much. So she waited until Clarke and Octavia were busy in the kitchen and like a teenage girl she sneaked out the house and ran down the road to Finn’s place which wasn’t too far from hers.

She had banged on his door not wavering until he had opened it. There wasn’t even a single inch of him that looked confused. He had known that eventually, the secret and lies would catch up to him. He had tried to explain, he tried to make her stay, but she was done with him. Finn Collins was in the past.

She knew she couldn’t go back home. She loved her friends, but she didn’t want their pity. So she went to a bar. She doesn’t even recall how many shots she did, but there were a lot. She vividly remembers walking to home but almost passing out on her way after that she just knows she woke up to the sight of a furious Clarke, an oddly familiar face, a young boy and the new girl from school.

Clarke had driven her home, not talking the whole way. They walked to the front door and as soon as they were inside Octavia exhaled sharply waiting behind the door. Octavia and Clarke didn’t talk to her, she would explain tomorrow. Right now she just wants to sleep.

**Right now**

She picked up her phone and saw that it was 11.06 AM. She had missed her first three classes “Great.” Clarke said aloud. To her surprise and maybe also to her delight she had some missed texts from Lexa.

 **Alexandria <3 :** Hi Clarke didn’t see you at the plaza during break and didn’t see you with Bellamy? just wondering where you are and if everything is alright  
**Alexandria <3**  **:** not that you need to tell me before you hang out somewhere else during break or smth.

Clarke smiled at the messages, Lexa was probably the first of her friends to notice that she wasn’t at school besides Raven and Octavia. Even though she just knows Lexa, she had taken a liking for the girl and maybe even a small crush, but that was too soon to tell.

 **Clarke :) :** I’m fine I just overslept, I don’t feel 100%, so I think I’ll just stay home, what bout u how is school?

Clarke didn’t have to wait long for an answer, the break was already over so either Lexa had a free period or she was texting during class.

 **Alexandria <3 :** Skipping classes isn’t right Clarke unless you don’t feel well, but I get it today is incredibly boring for me as well.  
  
Clarke smiled at the message and shook her head /Lexa is a dork and a nerd/. She hesitated before typing out her response

 **Clarke :) :** Skip your classes and hang out with me?  
**Clarke :) :** No pressure, I get if you don’t want to skip classes and especially not for me.  
**Clarke :) :** Omg you just said that skipping classes isn’t right, please forget I said that.

She bites her lip, _I’m such an ass_

 **Alexandria <3 :** Where do you live?

Clarke’s heart rate picks up /Is she going to skip class just for me?/

 **Clarke :) :** Huorton Street 246

This time Lexa took a few minutes to reply, after 5 minutes of intensely staring at their conversation Clarke got a new text.

 **Alexandria <3 :** I’ll be there in an hour.

\---

 **Alexandria <3 :** I’ll be there in an hour.

Lexa was nervous no she was on edge. Not only was she going over to Clarke’s she also was going to skip class for the first time. It’s not that Lexa was afraid to get scolded by Indra and Gus when she got home because they were relaxed about skipping school. No, Lexa was afraid that she would miss something essential and screw up the rest of the year. She knows that sounds ridiculous, and there was no way in hell that something important would be going down in Mr. Jaha’s lecture, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

The bell signaling the end of the lecture rang, and Lexa got up and walked out the room. Confident, like she believed she didn’t have any lessons, she walked to the parking lot and sought out her car.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her car with the door slightly open a bent ass peeking out. With speed she didn’t know she had, she ran to her car and kicked the person going trough her car under the ass. A shriek of surprise and pain came out of the person ravaging trough her stuff.

When she was about to do it again, she noticed the clothes of the thief and she stopped mid-kick “Anya what the fuck?” Lexa hissed at her sister who was coming out of her car rubbing her sore ass. “More like Lexa what the fuck, I sought my wallet. I think it fell when I rode to school this morning.” Anya grumbled still in slight pain. Lexa shook her head “Anya we came in separate cars this morning remember?” Anya’s eyes widen when the realization sets in. “Oh yeah.” Anya mumbled “Hold on, why were you coming to get your car? Aren’t you supposed to be in Advanced Maths right now?” Anya asks slightly confused knowing full well Lexa never missed a lesson.

Lexa’s face and even a bit of her neck went beet red. “Well, I um” She started a bit unsure if she should tell Anya the truth “I’m going to see Clarke.” She said deciding to come clean. Anya’s face was hilarious if Lexa wasn’t so busy with trying to regain her normal skin color. “Lexa Woods skipping school call the newspapers I got them a headline,” Anya hollered Lexa simply rolled her eyes. “Out of my way, I should get going.”

Driving away she could see Anya in her rear view mirror pretending to cry while waving her out. Lexa rolled her eyes once again and typed Clarke’s address into google maps.

\---

Half an hour, Half an hour has passed since Lexa said she would be there in an hour. Clarke had sprung out of bed, dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and hair and waited nervously on the couch not necessarily in that order. She had done a bit of cleaning, but still, her house was a mess. Her mom and dad weren’t really neat freaks, and neither was she. In the living room, there were random pieces of doctors equipment which belonged to her mom, and there were stacks of papers which belonged to her dad.

Clarke felt a bit conscious about their place. When you come trough the door, you end up in a small hallway with four doors. One leads to the bathroom where there is just a toilet, sink, and one douche. The other door leads to a stairwell where you could find Clarke’s bedroom and her parent's bathroom. The third to the basement. The fourth door leads you to the living room where there was just a couch, television, two chairs, a dining table and directly connected the small kitchen where you could barely turn around.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke how big Lexa’s house is and how rich she must be. The fact that the house was outside the city and had a garden of four hectares was astounding to Clarke.

So when the bell rang Clarke stood up with weak knees and made her way over to the door. She opened it slowly revealing Lexa bit by bit. Lexa was wearing skinny black jeans and a white tank top. It was a simple look, but Clarke thought she looked amazing, she didn’t realize she had said her findings aloud until she heard Lexa say “Thanks, Clarke, you look nice as well.” Bewildered Clarke looked into Lexa’s kind forest green eyes. “Come in,” Clarke said stepping aside as much as she could in the small hallway.

Lexa walked over to the living room which was the only door open and looked around. With dread, Clarke awaited Lexa’s remark about how small the place was or if she did live here. Normally Clarke wouldn’t care about what people thought about her humble residence she would just make a statement saying that she didn’t have lots of money and that they had to deal with it or go away. Something about Lexa made her want to feel accepted and not belittled.

“Clarke, “ Lexa started to say before turning to her and looking in her eyes “This place is so cozy and awesome,” Lexa stated as if it was a fact looking around another time to make sure her observation was correct. “You think so?” Clarke asked amazed many people had come to her place and said something about it, but it was never positive. “heck yeah, how can someone think otherwise?” Lexa asked truly confused.

Clarke smiled at how excited Lexa was at her small place “Want something to drink?” Clarke asked while moving to the fridge. “Please,” Lexa said following her. Clarke got herself a water and Lexa a cup of chocolate milk. They sat down on the couch and sipped on their drinks in comfortable silence. Until Clarke spoke up “How many classes did you have left?”

“One lecture and two classes.” Lexa answered, “Why do you ask?”

“I feel a bit bad for making you skip classes.”

“You didn’t make me do anything; I choose to skip school.”

“Because I asked.”

“Maybe,” Lexa said, “But that doesn’t make it any less my choice.”

Clarke shrugged and put down her now empty glass “I still feel bad.” Lexa also put her empty glass down “Well let’s make it count than what would you like to do?” Clarke mulled over it for some time. Initially, she didn’t think Lexa would come. For some reason, her mind remembered a youtube video she saw yesterday, and the perfect idea arose “Let’s do the newlyfriend quiz.” She said excitedly. Lexa frowned “The newly what?”

Clarke shook her head “come on it will be fun.” Clarke laid out two stacks of paper and two pens. “Come on.” She waved Lexa over who came, with her frown still in place, over to where she was. They each took their seat opposite of each other and Clarke began explaining the challenge. “Okay, so I’m going to ask questions, and you have to write your honest answer on it, and later we’re going to guess each other’s answers.” Lexa nodded “Sounds easy enough.”

“Okay, first question ‘Favourite food?’” Both girls started eagerly writing on their paper. “Childhood fear,” Clarke said after they were done writing down their answers. “Youtube guilty pleasure?” Lexa looked up at Clarke “are you making these questions up right now?” She asked accusingly. “Maybe, some of them why got some really good ones?” Lexa smirked, “Worst way to die?” Clarke shook her head while writing down. The Last question also came from Lexa ‘Dream-job?”

“Okay so now we guess, I believe your favorite food must be.Mexican.” Clarke said self-assured and watched Lexa’s eyes intensely “Italian.” Lexa corrected with a smirk “But your favorite food is takeaway pizza.” Clarke barked a laugh “Also true, but I love KFC just a bit more.”  
“That’s not fair” Lexa argued, “That’s a whole fast-food chain, not one dish.”  
“Italian is a whole damn culture.”  
“Touché.”

“Your biggest childhood fear were spiders.” Lexa said “Eh I’ll give you that one, I wrote most insects” Clarke showed her piece of paper. “Your biggest childhood fear was a murderer.” The blonde said, and Lexa smiled “you would think so huh?” Lexa faltered as if she was still afraid to this day “I was afraid of the trix from Winx club.” Lexa looked dead serious, but Clarke couldn’t help but laugh “Those fairies?” Lexa shook her head “The trix were witches Clarke, and they could move trough walls I was terrified and slept in my parent's bed for almost a week.” Clarke laughed again and soon after Lexa joined.

“Your youtube guilty pleasure is watching people pop spots?” Lexa said a bit unsure of herself “Yeah! People popping pimples.” Lexa’s nose scrunched up, and Clarke couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked “That’s so gross.” Clarke folded her arms “It’s intriguing and satisfying.” Lexa just shook her head unconvinced “Well miss pimples are gross, your youtube guilty pleasure is dogs reunited with their owners who came back from the war.” Lexa’s eyes widened a bit “I do like those video’s, but I love ASMR.” “ASMR? Those weird whisper videos?” Clarke would have never guessed that “they aren’t weird they are relaxing.” Lexa said protectively.

“So what’s your worst way to die huh?” Clarke hesitated “Tortured and killed by a witch maybe?” Lexa shivered “Clarke don’t mock me,” Lexa paused “My worst way to die is drowning in the sea while snorkeling.” Clarke frowned “That’s oddly specific.” and from the way, Lexa diverted her eyes she knew that there was more to the story, but she let it rest for now. “So, what’s my worst way to die?” Lexa looked back at her again. “Something with heights?” The brunette guessed “Dying in a plane crash” Clarke nodded.

“So your dream job is having your own business?” Clarke guessed based on Lexa’s study. Lexa bit her lip, her cheeks slightly flushing. “What?” Clarke asked curiously. “I sort of already have my own business,” Lexa said carefully. Clarke’s eyes widened “What..But..I mean…How?” She stuttered foolishly. “Um, my name is Alexandria Woods.” Lexa said, “My parents started Woods Inc. and…since their death..I’m the CEO.” Clarke was lost for words. “Wow, I mean wow.” Clarke had heard of the company Woods Inc. although she wasn’t quite sure what they did there, she also knew the founders of Woods Inc had died. Her father wouldn’t shut up about it for two months during dinner.

“I’m sorry about your parents.” She said softly, “But do you want to have the business or do you have secret dream?” Clarke asked trying to guide the conversation away from Lexa's dead parents. Lexa smiled at her with gratitude in her eyes “I love working at Woods Inc. even though it’s hard combining with my study.” Clarke smiled at her “So I was right.” She said concluding “Yes you are Clarke.” They smiled at each other. “Your dream job is becoming a successful artist with your little gallery,” Lexa said. Clarke smiled “Yes.”

“So who wins?” Lexa asks after they threw away the papers and returned the pens to their original spot. “I don’t know I wasn’t keeping count.” Lexa sighed “So it was all for nothing, we still don’t know who has the best intuition.” Clarke smirked at her “I wouldn’t say all for nothing because now I know that you, Miss Woods, are scared of the witches from Winx club.” Lexa whined softly “I shouldn’t have told you.”

They talked about school for a bit before Clarke’s eye fall on the clock. “Shit.” Clarke cried out. Lexa looked bewildered around her “What?” Clarke blushed profoundly and looked sheepishly at Lexa “My father is coming home soon and um he is a bit of a fanboy.” Clarke said embarrassed. “Fanboy of what?” Lexa asked confused, and Clarke shook her head “Fanboy of you, you and Woods Inc.” At that, Lexa laughed hard, extremely hard and Clarke’s heart fluttered and seemed to burst with joy.

Sure enough just after Lexa’s laughter had died down they could hear the door opening and someone coming in while humming a Terror Jr song. “Oh God,” Was the last thing Clarke managed to say before her dad entered the room. “Hey, honey.” He said cheerfully oblivious to Lexa’s presence, who was utterly enjoying herself. “Hi dad, Um this is Lexa.” Lexa stood up “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Griffin.” Lexa said politely like her parents taught her. Jake frowned at the sound of the voice and turned around to meet his daughter's new friend. “You can say Ja-…Oh” His sentence hung unfinished in the air as he took in Alexandria Woods in all her glory.

He looked from Lexa to Clarke back to Lexa and then made squeal of joy, much to Lexa’s amusement and Clarke’s embarrassment. “Alexandria Woods.” He almost shouted while vigorously shaking Lexa’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” He continued while still shaking Lexa’s hand. “I have so many questions.” He finally released Lexa’s hand and took a deep breath, before he, however, could ask his questions he caught a look from his daughter and hung his head in shame. “Sir?” Lexa asked unsure why the man looked so down all of the sudden. Jake shrugged

“Clarke won’t let me ask my questions.” he said like a child whom’s toy just broke. “Dad, you can but not right now,” Clarke said motherly. At that Clarke’s father looked up “Lexa, join us for dinner.” He said to Clarke’s horror. Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s arm “Lex-“ Before she can finish Lexa cuts in “I would love to Mr. Griffin.” She said while smirking at Clarke, whom’s jaw just dropped. “Excellent, I will let Abby know right away.” Clarke shook her head, and when her dad went into the question, she quietly whispered to Lexa “You look way too smug with yourself.” The brunette just smiled at her “I can’t wait for the questions.” However Clarke knew better, her dad might ask a few questions regarding Woods Inc. but her mom, no Abby would want to know every little thing about Lexa’s life and then together her parents would ask if Lexa was dating and if she would date Clarke, which would probably gross Lexa out. “Hmm.” Clarke said unconvinced before Lexa could ask Clarke why she was so unhappy, the front door opened and Abby came in “I heard we had a guest.” She said singsonging, while Lexa stood up to meet Abby Clarke let herself fall on the couch.

“Let the horror begin.”


	5. Dinner Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin, a pleasure to meet you.” Lexa said while shaking Clarke’s mother’s hand “My name is Lexa.” Abby took her in “Aren’t you Alexandria Woods?” Abby asked suspiciously. “I am, but I prefer Lexa.” She said unwaveringly. She had to explain and tell a lot of people. Some of which kept on calling her Alexandria because that’s the name her parents gave her or because they think it sounds fancier. “Okay Lexa, you eat meat?” Lexa smiled, of course, Clarke’s parents wouldn’t make a problem out of it. They’re Clarke’s parents. “Yes, I eat meat.” Abby nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She turned around and saw Clarke, slouched down on the couch with the most adorable frown on her face. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked while sitting next to her. Clarke looked up “You shouldn’t have stayed for dinner.” Now it was Lexa’s turn to frown _Doesn’t she want me here?_  Lexa’s heart dropped into her stomach if they weren’t meant to be lovers they could at least be friends no? Lexa didn’t understand. “Don’t you want me here?” Lexa asked quietly, she didn’t mean to say it aloud, but she couldn’t help it. Clarke shot up right 

 

“No, no, no I do want you here.” She said quickly almost falling over her words. Clarke silently took Lexa’s hand in hers and rested it on her thigh. “It’s just my parents are going to make this very awkward.” Lexa smiled so hard it hurt her cheeks, but she didn’t care  _Clarke wants me here_  “How come?” she said still laughing. 

 

Clarke didn’t get a response for a minute, lost in thought. Lexa just waited for the blonde’s mind to catch up. “They’re going to ask if you want to date me,” Clarke said and time froze. Now, that was cliché. But it felt like that for the brunette who sat next to the blonde hearing the words uttered.  _Lexa, chill two options_  The internal dialogue in her head went on  _Say yes, and be prepared to be rejected or tease her and let it look like you like Clarke but she won’t reject you because she is not quite sure if you’re joking or not._

 

 “Why is that awkward?” Lexa asked with a smirk satisfied with option two. Clarke looked up at her, confused. “Maybe I do want to date you,” Lexa stated, and Clarke’s eyes widened which made Lexa’s eyes also widen  _Does Clarke like me?_  But then Clarke smirks “Maybe I want to date you too.” Lexa hums but before she can speak Abby called them to the table. 

 

Clarke looked thoroughly embarrassed for some reason, but she kept quiet as they walked the few steps to the dining table. Clarke and Lexa sat next to each other opposite of Abby and Jake. Abby put a steaming pot of spaghetti on the table and a pot of sauce. There wasn’t much in the pot, barely enough for three people let alone four. Suddenly Lexa felt horrible. It was evident that Clarke’s didn’t have much money while she has a fortune at home. Not only that but also the fact that the little food they had was no even less because they were going to give Lexa a portion. 

 

“It’s not much but um we can share it,” Jake said looking at Lexa, probably noticing that she had looked distressed. Abby smiled a fake crooked smile and Clarke was as red as a beet. Lexa didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t say now that she was going to eat at home that would only make Clarke more upset but at the same time, she didn’t want to take away the little food the Griffin’s had. Jake began dividing the portions, and Lexa slouched down a bit more in her chair completely torn up. Clarke had her share as first and took a bite, what Lexa didn’t expect was Clarke spitting it right out and looking horrified at her mom “How old is this?” She asked. 

 

Abby shook her head “About a week, I put it in the freezer.” Abby answered, and Clarke looked like she might throw up and Lexa wasn’t sure if the spaghetti was the cause. “We can order pizza?” Jake offered, but he was shushed by a flustered Abby. Lexa looked at the family of three, Abby and Jake seemed to have a discussion with only their eyes and Clarke looked on the verge of tears. Carefully Lexa took her hand under the table and smiled at her. “It is alright,” Lexa whispered to the blonde who shook her head. “ We don’t even have food Lexa, how is that alright?” Lexa was lost for words but continued holding Clarke’s hand.  

 

Lexa wanted to take the family out for dinner in the most expensive restaurant just because she wanted to have them stop worrying about money. She wanted to give a big share of her money to the family because she has way too much to even spend in her lifetime. She wanted to do all that and so much more but she didn’t want to make the family flustered or upset. 

 

Abby was busy taking the spaghetti from the table, and Jake was searching something on his laptop while Lexa continued holding Clarke’s hand. Lexa's phone rang, and she excused herself to Clarke when she picked up. 

 

“Hi, Aden…yeah, no..What do you mean?..WHAT?!” The last part she screamed into the phone, and every member of the Griffin family looked to her. She hung up her phone and jogged to her back and retrieved her laptop. She logged into Woods Inc. online and indeed as Aden told her Tymo had emailed her telling her he was quitting his job. She lets her head hit the keyboard, hard. Tymo had been her accountant for over seven years now, he joined Woods Inc during the time her parents were still alive and never complained or left them, and when Lexa became CEO, he always helped her and thought her the fine things of business.  

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke eventually asked when Lexa began furiously typing an email asking for an explanation for his sudden retirement.  “My accountant, “ Lexa said while typing “Just quit his job and I need to find a replacement, like right now,” Lexa said while scrolling trough the waitlist of Woods Inc employees. Jake stopped typing and looked at her “Umm..I am an accountant.” Lexa stopped typing and looked at him. “DAD!” Clarke yelled at her father and looked apologetic to Lexa, but Lexa waved her away. “Elaborate,”  Lexa said in full work mode. Abby and Clarke looked at each other both not sure what to do. “I’m now working for Delphin co. but I was fired last month, and this is my final week.” He told Lexa. 

 

Obviously, Lexa couldn’t just hire him, not that she didn’t want too. She was well-aware of the generous salary that Woods Inc provided hence the long waitlist of people who want a job at her company. She had to scan him first and then he needed to give his resume after that Titus would interview him and then he would be able to get hired. That was standard procedure, but of course, there were exceptions. 

 

“Why did you get fired?” Was Lexa’s first question for him and all the tables had turned. “They wanted someone younger because they think it’s better for their image.” Lexa nodded it was something a lot of companies did; Woods Inc excluded Lexa liked more experienced people they make fewer mistakes. Lexa and Jake went over a few business affairs and the depth of Jake’s work, Jake had shown some of the work he did on his laptop while Lexa compared it to the technique of Tymo. They even discussed Jake’s preferred time of working hours. Eventually, Clarke got impatient and hungry and got herself an apple which made Lexa snap out of it. 

 

“ I can’t hire you on the spot.” She told Jake, but Abby and Clarke were not so subtly eavesdropping not that Lexa minded this regarded all of them. “there is a current waitlist of five years roughly estimated.” Jake’s face fell as well as Abby’s, but Clarke seemed to stay neutral. “However I need an accountant who I can trust, like and who is hardworking.” Jake looked at her with wide eyes. “I have to run it with some people and go a bit more in-depth and all but” she stuck out her hand “You can  call yourself accountant of Woods Inc, after a few interviews” Jake stood up with tears in his eyes and shook her hand while thanking her a million times, Abby hugged her harshly, and Clarke just looked at her with gratitude and amusement. 

 

“Restaurant on your new boss’ card?” Lexa asked him. “I couldn’t expect that from you Lexa you already did so much,” Jake said seriously, She laughed softly. “Jake, I didn’t hire you because I know you or because I like you well maybe that was a factor but you seem to deliver good work, and you are motivated. You deserve it.” She said, Clarke chimed in “I second the idea of a restaurant if we don’t have to pay.” the blonde grabbed Lexa’s arm and laughed. Lexa looked down since she was a bit taller than Clarke and smiled at her. Jake and Abby both looked at each other and then back at the couple who seemed in their little world. “I’ll drive,” Lexa said cheerfully, Clarke Abby and Jake all thanked her several times and Lexa’s day couldn’t have taken a better turn.  

 

\---

 

They walked outside to Lexa’s car and were in shock, not that Lexa blamed them a lot of people looked that way at her car. There were a few people taking selfies and photo’s in front of it. Lexa smiled it was a poor neighborhood, so she wasn’t annoyed or mad. Lexa took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the car effectively startling a young boy who was standing in front of it while his mother took a photo. The boy had tears in his eyes and ran to his mom. 

 

Clarke hooked their arms as they walked towards the car. “You have my whole neighborhood, who don’t even come outside for new year’s eve, on the streets with just your car.” The blonde said. Lexa watched the small boy as he cried in his mother’s arms. The family and Lexa arrived at the car, but before they got it, Lexa walked to the small boy that was still crying. 

 

“Hi, what is your name?” Lexa asked, “Connor.” He said in a small voice. Lexa had a conversation with the boy and his mother while the Griffin’s waited by the car. “She is polite, calm, caring, kind, considerate, educated, elegant.,” Abby whispered in Clarke’s left ear. “Hardworking, optimistic, relaxed, sociable, stable, understanding..” Her father continued to her right. Clarke looked at him unimpressed “Sexy.” He said while raising his eyebrows which caused a blush to run up her neck as the blonde looked back at Lexa. “Stop it; I don’t even know if she’s into girls.” Both her mom and dad immediately stopped talking “You didn’t ask?” Jake said confused, and Clarke looked at him unbelievably “We just met the other day, discussing sexualities is not an icebreaker that.” She said. “Well neither is inviting her for dinner we don’t have and after that offering me a job, but that happened anyway.” Clarke rolled her eyes, and the family looked back at Lexa. 

 

“So do you want that?” She asked Connor softly. He nodded his head yes and Lexa opened the driver’s door. Connor climbed in and put his little hands on the steering wheel. He smiled as wide as his small cheeks allowed and moved the steering wheel like he was driving. His mother was filming this whole time, and Lexa stood next to her smiling. 

 

“Good with kids..” 

“Shut it, dad.”

 

Connor climbed out of the car and sprung on Lexa like a koala hugging her with arms and legs with the brunette’s hands on his back. He whispered his thanks into Lexa’s ears and told her that it was one of his dreams to ‘ride’ in an Aston Martin. 

 

“I want her to be the mom of my grandchildren.” Abby swooned.

“Mom!” 

 

Connor eventually walked away with his mom, animatedly talking about the feeling of his hands on the wheel and Lexa called them over. Jake was practically drooling when he was sitting in the white Aston Martin with red accented seats. Clarke had called shotgun the moment her dad was locking the front door of their house, and since Lexa was driving Jake and Abby automatically sat in the backseats not like Abby cared much she was just relieved that Jake had found a new job and Jake was enjoying himself anyway. They drove towards a new restaurant whom’s owners Lexa knew and parked the car in front of it. 

 

Clarke and her parents never went to restaurant’s because they had barely enough money to buy canned beans. “This isn’t the most expensive restaurant in town is it?” She asked Lexa carefully, and she already felt bad for making Lexa skip school and paying them dinner. “No, I reserved that for our date,” Lexa said, but Clarke didn’t know she was teasing, astounded she walked next to the brunette to the waitress who would bring them to their seats. “Hi, my name is Alexandria Woods,” Lexa said, she didn’t like using her name to get into places, but she could make exceptions. The waitress nodded having heard enough and brought them to the best table in the restaurant. 

 

While they waited for the menus to come, Jake spoke up. “So I know we talked a lot of business today” He looked apologetic to Clarke and Abby “But I still want to ask my questions.” Jake almost whined which caused a bubbly laughter to come from Lexa. “Go on then.” She said encouragingly. 

 

And so it began. 

 

Clarke sat quietly in her seat while her father almost interrogated Lexa about her company. Most of the time Clarke didn’t even know what her father was asking her friend. Lexa seemed to consider each of his questions and then give an honest and comprehensive answer. By the time the menu’s were handed to them, her father was rounding up his questions. They all read silently trough the menu for a minute. Lexa had told them during the car ride that they could choose whatever they wanted no matter the price. The waitress took their orders and left to get them all a drink. 

Clarke furiously hoped that her mom and dad wouldn’t ask Lexa the questions they had asked her previous crushes.  _Since when do I think of Lexa as a crush?_ False hope. 

 

“So Lexa,” Abby said while folding her hands together and placing them on the table. This must have been a silent warning to Jake who was about to take a swig of his beer, but before it reached his mouth he put it down, and he also folded his hands. Lexa looked maybe a bit afraid. “I want to know you better,” Abby stated, and Jake hummed his agreement. Lexa nodded “Okay,” She said maybe just a bit unsure. 

 

Clarke slouched down; she knew how this would go. She has had two previous crushes who have experienced the same thing as Lexa is about to experience. Damon and Simone, Damon had come to watch a movie with her they had yet to go on a first date but her parents came home earlier and grilled him, he never spoke to Clarke again after. Simone was her girlfriend, they had been together for a little over a month before her parents met her, two weeks after the interrogation Simone broke up with her when Clarke had asked she said it had nothing to do with the interrogation but Clarke knew better. So needless to say Clarke was a bit nervous about how Lexa would react. 

 

“What do you like to do for fun?” Abby asked Lexa, starting off with a safe question. “I like to write and read,” Lexa said, “but also watch some Netflix occasionally.” “Do you live on your own or?” Jake asked. Lexa nodded she had expected this to come up “I live with my Uncle, Aunt, and my cousins” Lexa explained.

 

 Jake also asked the next question “What sport are you into?” Lexa didn’t even hesitate “Soccer.” Jake’s eyes seemed to lit up “Which team?” Nobody saw Jake crossing his fingers “Um Ajax, a Dutch team?” Jake cocked his head “Interesting.” Abby took over “Do you cook often?” Lexa looked over to Abby “Sometimes, I don’t have the time, and my aunt beats me too it, but I like to cook.” 

 

Abby looked at Clarke with an almost pleading look, which Clarke didn’t quite know what it means but she nodded her head  _Might as well get it over with._

“Do you want children someday?” This seemed to surprise Lexa, and for a moment she was lost for words but restored herself perfectly after “I never really thought about it, but I’m not opposed to the idea.” Abby seemed to squeal. Jake went full out forgetting his daughter was sitting right next to the woman he was questioning 

 

“Are you single?” He asked excitedly; he had wanted to ask that question for a while now. Lexa looked at Abby to Jake, and leaned a bit forward “Are you sure you want to discuss that with Abby sitting right next to you?” Lexa asked seriously. Abby chuckled with a slight frown, Clarke sniggered next to Lexa and Jake’s booming laugh seemed to echo in the building. “And she has humor too,” Jake said between fits of laughter. Lexa waited until the laughter died down to answer the actual question “Yes I am single.” 

 

“Ready to mingle?” Clarke’s dad asked curiously “With the right person yes” Both Abby and Jake looked at Clarke who seemed utterly confused as for why all the attention was now on her. “What?” She asked bewildered. “Person?” Abby said softly, but Lexa caught it. “If this was all a trick to figure out my sexuality you could have just asked.” Lexa smiled. Jake looked at her and raised his eyebrow 

 

“What is your sexuality?” Clarke wanted to die. 

“I’m gay.” Clarke wanted to throw a party. 

 

Clarke tried to play it off cool, she did, but the sound that escaped her mouth betrayed her. Lexa looked surprised at her but didn’t say anything about it. They all ate their dinner while making some small talk. Afterwards, Lexa brought the family home.

 

“Thanks for everything Lexa.” Jake hugged her goodbye as well as Abby who also thanked her. Abby and Jake gave each other a look and decided to go inside, leaving the two girls alone to say goodbye. 

 

“Well, this day was more exciting than school for sure,” Lexa stated awkwardly not sure what to do. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for..well you know everything,” Clarke told her softly. 

“Not a problem Clarke.” Lexa took a courageous step towards Clarke. Lexa’s heart rate picked up and little did she know Clarke’s did as well. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday got any plans?” Lexa asked slowly. Clarke smiled at Lexa

 “No probably studying for Mr. Jaha’s test, what about you?” Clarke asked, maybe a little bit hoping that Lexa was going to that as well and that they could study together. 

“Soccer match from my brother at 8 a.m and then studying I think.” Lexa smiled “You’re welcome to come watch?” Clarke smiled back “I’ll think about it, see you, Lexa.” 

“Bye Clarke.” and Lexa turned around walking to her car well this day was interesting. 


	6. For you? Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the amount of love on the previous chapter is still unbelievable to me, thank you so much! Here is the date, enjoy! X
> 
>  
> 
> (I just saw the spacing is f*cking weird, but I can't fix it? Sorry!)

 

 

It had been centuries, centuries since the last time she spoke to Clarke. Lexa had come home and gotten a shit ton of questions about where she was during dinner. Anya and Aden wouldn’t shut up about it especially when she said Jake Griffin was probably going to be her new accountant.  

 

She had involved herself in work, scanned Jake Griffin herself and made an interview for him. Just to distract herself from the fact that it had been too long since she had last spoken Clarke. It hadn’t been centuries. Actually, it had been only four days, but it felt so much longer. 

 

Saturday Clarke couldn’t make it to Aden’s soccer game, and since they had won, they went to celebrate it which made it impossible for Lexa to go study with Clarke. Sunday, Clarke had her art course the whole day, and Monday Lexa had to work at Woods Inc. And then today, Tuesday, She wanted to text Clarke but wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

 

She had typed and deleted many messages, but there wasn’t one that had spoken enough to Lexa to send it. She had stalked the blonde on Instagram but not having the courage to follow her even though they already had done the awkward family dinner. Then a bright idea arose in Lexa’s mind. 

 

**Alexandria <3 : **I believe I owe you a date in the most expensive restaurant?

 

She sent it before she could change her mind which she knew she would and frankly after a solid thirty seconds of watching the message Lexa wanted it undone. She locked her phone and threw it onto her bed on the other side of the room and let her head fall on her desk where she was attempting to study economics. 

 

She didn’t find school extremely hard, in contrary, she already knows everything but Indra and Gus pushed her to her business degree just because it would look better for the company. Just because she already understands everything doesn’t mind Lexa didn’t have to study. No, Mr. Dimitri was a strict one, if the answer wasn’t straight copied from the book it was counted wrong. 

 

So there she sat trying to stamp every bit of information in her brain. She was trying to, really trying to she promises but the moment she heard the infamous ‘Ting’ from her phone all hope was lost, and the brunette almost bounced over to the bed to look at her phone. 

 

**Clarkey :) :** Are you asking me on a date? :0

 

_What why is she using that emoji? Doesn't she want to go on a date? I thought she liked me? At least a bit?_

 

**Alexandria <3**  **:**  I am

**Alexandria <3 : **Please, go on a date with me?

 

The familiar bubble that indicates the other person is typing popped up. Lexa waited patiently  as she saw Clarke typing and deleting several messages. 

 

**Clarkey :) :** Amaze me, Tomorrow night around 7. 

 

Clarke stated to Lexa’s delight. Lexa had maybe, perhaps already planned eleven options for dates with Clarke typed out and printed on her desk. She decided to go with plan Lazarus. She was going to take Clarke to a famous gallery of her favorite artist and afterwards take her to dinner in the most expensive restaurant in town.

 

**Alexandria <3 :** Sorry miss, tomorrow night around 5 :)

**Clarkey :) :**  Can’t wait :)

 

Lexa could jump in the air. She could dance, she could sing, she could conquer the world. Because in which world would Clarke Griffin go on a date with Lexa, the rich ass, always bragging Lexa. This one 

\---

 

Have you ever heard of the beauty of the evening? Lexa did, however, she couldn’t grasp the meaning of it. Sure, the sunrise was beautiful as was the night with its beautiful stars, but the evening? The evening was like silver standing in the shadow of the golden mornings and nights. The people are always paying attention to the morning and night but overlooking the evening. 

 

Until now, now that Lexa was driving in her car which had no roof, the wind whistling at her and messing up her hair. She looked at the street lights which illuminated just about enough to see clearly but leaving some corners dark. The air smelled tired of giving oxygen to a lot of busy people, and the sun who just retreated for the day was replaced by the moon, who was smiling at her. 

 

Lexa saw the beauty of the evening then. She understood why people thought the evening is as beautiful as the morning and night. She pulled up in front of Clarke’s house however she remained seated for a while just thinking. She had left early, so she had the time. She pressed her back in the seat and watched up in the sky. 

 

It must have been a strange sight. There in the neighborhood, which was known for its poor inhabitants, stood a frost blue Aston Martin with the engine still running, inside the car there was a girl with brown hair who was just looking up the sky. 

 

Finally, when she had gathered enough courage, she stopped the engine, got out and rang Clarke’s doorbell. The door opened soon after, and Lexa was greeted by the sight of a goddess. Clarke was wearing a black strapless dress which hugged her curves tight and ended just above her knees, her hair was slung over to one side, and she was wearing minimal make-up. Lexa herself had decided to go for a light-grey Ralph Lauren suit, she loathed wearing dresses, her hair was down a braid in the middle holding it out of her face, and Lexa had chosen to apply a bit of mascara. 

 

“Wow,” Lexa said finally after checking out Clarke, the blonde chuckled “Hi yourself.” Lexa offered her her arm which Clarke gladly took, and they walked to her car. “So what do you have in store for us? You only said I had to wear something fancy.” Clarke whined as they continued walking to her car. “Surprises, surprises.” Lexa only said and opened the door for Clarke. She walked around the car and got in herself.

 

“What a gentlewoman you are.” Clarke says smiling, Lexa just smiles back at her “For you? Always.” She starts the car and drives to their destination. “Wait a second. This is a different car than before.” Clarke notices, “The other one was white with red.” Lexa nods “I wanted to let you enjoy the stars when we ride back.” Lexa explains she had thought of everything. Every little detail, every possibility of how the evening would go Lexa had thought of and found a solution. 

 

Clarke looked at Lexa while she drove, and marveled at the sight. She couldn’t believe that this girl, who was so rich that she had several cars, would want to go on a date with her, her! Clarke Griffin, the girl who got bullied in primary school because her parents couldn’t afford the newest and most trendy things, the girl who had high grades in school but only two friends, the girl who was forced into a study she didn’t want just so that she could earn more money for her family, her. 

 

They drove in silence to an outskirt of town she had never been before. When Lexa pulled over Clarke was simply lost for words. There are two kinds of lost for words, the kind where you have sweaty palms and unsteady legs because the anxiety is just too much and you have the kind where everything is so beautiful you’re afraid your eyes deceive you. In this case, it was the latter. 

 

Clarke was looking out of the window at a long red carpet, Clarke followed it with her eyes to two wooden doors where several assistants were checking invitations. Clarke knew what was happening inside before she even saw the board announcing her favorite artists’ exhibition. The blonde wasn’t sure if she squealed out loud or not, but it didn’t matter. She turned to Lexa who was watching her with a soft smile on her lips.

 

“I. Can’t. Believe. You.” She said while hitting Lexa in the chest emphasizing every word. “This is unbelievable Lex, Fuck” Clarke exclaimed while turning back to the window to look at the scene again. Lexa chuckled softly “I see I’m not important anymore, shall I go then?” 

“No, I still need to get out of the car,” Clarke said absentmindedly not noticing that she just said Lexa could go when she did notice her eyes widened and looked at Lexa. The brunette was pouting in her seat, pleading green eyes watched her as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Please stay.” She said while rubbing the place she had just kissed as if she could rub it deeper into Lexa’s skin. 

 

“I might consider it.” Lexa teased, and Clarke grinned. They finally got out of the car, Lexa opening her door for her, and they walked to the entrance with their arms hooked together. 

 

“Invitation please.” The clerk said, his hair was black and tied together in a small ponytail in the back, and he wore a red suit which matched the red carpet. Lexa fumbled with a letter inside her jacket and gave it to the clerk. Clarke watched as his eyes scanned the words on the letter when he finished, he gave back the letter and bowed his head stepping aside to let them in. 

 

They walked inside, and Clarke was greeted by what she could only describe as heaven. Her favorite pieces, which she only ever saw in books or online, were hanging on the wall. There was a bar to the left and to the right an auction to buy some pieces and straight in front of her were other works of the artist. She looked at Lexa and almost couldn’t believe how lucky she got that this girl was so interested in her that she took her on a date. 

 

Lexa got them two glasses of wine, and they walked, arms still hooked, around the room looking at the paintings. Where Clarke was overly-excited to see everything in real life, Lexa was just content watching Clarke get so excited over art. They fall in some pattern. They walk to a painting Clarke gives her opinion about the painting and Lexa does the same before they go to the next one. They keep the pattern up to the very last painting and after Clarke sighs contently. 

 

“I loved that” Clarke stated, and Lexa smiles at her “I loved it if you did.”  Lexa wanted to go to the auction to buy Clarke a painting, but Clarke wouldn’t allow her. Instead, they walked over to the bar to buy another drink, when Lexa was just about to take her first sip Clarke gasped so hard that Lexa thought she saw Jesus. “What’s up?” Lexa asked confused as to why Clarke was so starstruck. “That’s him, Jeff Soto” Clarke gasped out, Lexa followed Clarke’s line of sight, and her eyes landed on a middle-aged balding man. 

 

Lexa looked at Clarke again who was still gaping at the man. “Well, go over and talk to him,” Lexa says as if it was evident just to approach one of the best painters of this era. “Lexa, I can’t just go over to him.” Clarke hisses between her teeth. “He is one of the best painters of the world.” Lexa shrugged not understanding why this was such a big deal and walked up to him leaving Clarke behind. 

 

“Hello,” Lexa greeted the man who was drinking a beer and looking around. “Hello there.” He answered, “Are you enjoying your evening miss?” He asked politely. “Very much so sir, but I believe my date here enjoyed it even more, but she is a bit shy.” She explained and then gestures over to Clarke who was looking wide-eyed as Lexa spoke to him. 

 

“I see.” He walked over to Clarke with Lexa in trailing behind and stuck out his hand “Hello, my name is Jeff Soto.” He said friendly “Clarke Griffin.” She said shaking his hand “I have to say your work is incredible, I love how you combine pop-surrealism and street work.” The man smiled at her “Thank you, are you a painter too?” He asked, and Clarke blushed “Yeah but only as a hobby though.” Clarke explained, and he surprised Clarke and Lexa by asking “Do you have a picture of your work?” Clarke thinks about it “Yeah, I believe so.” She fumbles in her little bag which was strapped around her shoulder and waist and retrieved her phone. She looked up the picture and showed it to Jeff. 

 

“This is something I have been working on for a few days now” Clarke explained, Lexa looked over the shoulder of Jeff and was amazed at Clarke’s talent. “This is exquisite, Clarke,” Jeff said before Lexa could. “You have a gift.” Clarke was blushing and muttered a “Thank you.” Jeff went over to the bar to ask for a napkin and pen, he quickly scribbled down something, gave it to Clarke and whispered something in her ear before saying goodbye to the two of them and walked away. 

 

“What’s that?” Lexa asked curiously. “His number,” Clarke looked to Lexa, “He said text me, and we can arrange a meeting to talk about your paintings.” Lexa beamed at Clarke “Wow Clarke, that is amazing.” Clarke shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “Please tell me this is real.” In two steps Lexa was beside her engulfing her in a tight hug “This is real Clarke” she whispered in her ear.

 

They stood there in the middle of a crowded room, where one of the best painters of the world was showing his masterpieces, where people were busying around, drinking and laughing, they stood there engulfed in each other and nothing else. 

 

After a while, Lexa took a step back and looked in Clarke’s eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked the blonde softly while holding her face. Clarke nods yes. “Shall we get dinner?” She asked after a quick glance at her watch which told her it was a quarter to seven. Again Clarke nods, and Lexa leads them outside to her car. 

 

Just like on their way to the gallery Lexa opened the door for Clarke and got in herself after. Lexa is about to start the car when she feels Clarke’s hand on hers. “Sorry, for being such a buzzkill Lex, It's just I always thought of painting as a hobby and maybe be a career, but I was scared I wasn’t good enough, so I agreed to a business study, but Lex.” Clarke locked eyes with her “If Jeff Soto says text me to talk about your paintings. Why am I even attending a business study?” Lexa smiled at her.

 

“Because you want to make your family proud because they want you to do the business study and you don’t want to disappoint them. That’s why.” Lexa explained to the blonde who was listening intensely “But Clarke, defy them, tell them how you feel, tell them one of the world’s best painters said he thought your work was exquisite, tell them he wants to meet with you to talk about your paintings, tell them you want to paint.” 

 

A tear streaked down Clarke’s cheek, and for a moment Lexa was afraid she had overstepped her boundaries but then Clarke smiled trough her tears and Lexa smiled too. The rest of the car drive Lexa kept holding Clarke’s hand. 

 

When they got at the restaurant it was packed, luckily Lexa had made reservations for seven pm because she knew they would be done at the gallery by then. “Alexandria Woods, table for two at seven pm?” Lexa asked the waitress, who nodded and escorted them to their table.

 

 “Can I get you two something to drink?” The waitress asked as soon as they sat down and got comfortable. Lexa nodded and said, “Can I have a glass of wine please?” The waitress took her order and looked at Clarke “Wine for me too please.” The waitress, who's name is Fiona according to her name tag, wrote it down and walked away to get them two wines and menus. 

 

They talked about the exhibit as they waited for the wine to come. When Fiona returned she handed them the menu’s and wine, Clarke and Lexa sat in silence reading the menu before Clarke said: “You did pick the most expensive restaurant didn’t you.” Lexa smirked above the menu “Of course, only the best for you.” She says playfully. 

 

They both ordered their food and waited for it to be served. “I think I’m going to drop out of Business,” Clarke said breaking the silence. “You should.” Lexa answered, “I saw the picture Clarke it was amazing.”  Clarke blushed slightly and took a sip of her wine. Their food came not long after they ordered it and they ate quietly occasionally stating their pleasure of how the food tasted. Lexa paid for dinner, and they got in the car. 

 

“Are you going to bring me home now?” Clarke asked mischievously. “Not quite yet,” Lexa smirked at the girl next to her and drove the opposite direction heading out of town. “Are you going to kidnap me?” Clarke asked when she noticed they were going out of town. “I might,” Lexa said. 

 

They drove just a little out of town not much. Clarke, however, had never been in this area before, so she was stoked to see what Lexa had planned out for them. 

 

Lexa suddenly stopped, and when Clarke was about to open her door, Lexa stopped her. “Oh, you want to open my door?” She asked she loves how Lexa treats her. “No, but next time yes.” Lexa said, “This is an old airport, and we are standing on an old airstrip.” Clarke nodded but didn’t know what Lexa was getting at. 

 

Lexa leaned forward, and for a moment Clarke thought Lexa was going to kiss her and she is not going to lie, she kind of wished she had. Instead, the brunette placed her hand behind Clarke’s neck and pushed all her hair over her back instead of over one side. “Hold on.” She said, and Lexa pressed the gas pedal, hard. Clarke watched with wide eyes as the speedometer steadily builds to a two hundred kilometers an hour. 

 

Her hair waved behind her, and she laughed, she laughed so hard. Why? One might ask. Because she could, maybe it was the car, maybe it was the wind chilly against her scalp, maybe it was because Clarke never did anything adventurous or dangerous or maybe it was Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. 

 

Whatever it was it erupted laughter after laughter from her throat, and Lexa laughed with her as they crossed over the airstrip. The speed was still building, and Clarke threw her hands in the air. She felt complete, her worries about money and school temporary forgot, her parent's expectations, Jeff Soto, all gone, just Lexa and the wind. 

 

Finally after about half an hour of driving around Lexa slowly stopped the wheels sighing tiredly. “So how was that?” Lexa smiled at Clarke and Clarke didn’t know what to do other than to kiss her, but she didn’t so she shrugged and said: “I don’t know, it was okay I guess.” And how the tables turned because now Lexa was laughing, no, roaring of laughter and Clarke couldn’t help but join. 

 

They drove home singing ‘Dani California, ’ and the date couldn’t have ended better. They pulled at Clarke’s house around 11 pm, “Is this the part where you kiss me goodbye?” Clarke asked grinning, Lexa smiled at the blonde “If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked.”

 

But before they could kiss, Jake Griffin came out of the house arms folded and a single eyebrow raised in challenge to Lexa to go ahead and kiss his little girl. Clarke sighed and buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck, Lexa chuckled softly and slowly kissed Clarke’s temple expertly not making eye contact with Jake who was probably still watching. 

 

“Next time you take me on a date, and you will.” Clarke said poking her finger in Lexa’s chest “you kiss me goodbye.” Lexa laughed without a noise and looked Clarke in the eye and said seriously “For you? Always.”  

 


	7. The monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it took me somewhat longer! School is rounding up, and I need to finish everything, so I'm really busy and don't have time to write that much. But, I'll try to post in the evening. Hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter whenever that may be X
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes, it's 4 am here and I'm half-asleep)

 

 

CSI, Law and Order, White Collar, Scorpion, The Blacklist, all series Clarke had binge-watched over and over. She knew how interrogations went, but her parents achieved a new level. 

 

From the moment Lexa had driven home her parents attacked, starting with her dad. “So, what did you guys do?” He asked while leading her towards the couch where her mother was waiting with her arms crossed. She sat down next to her mom, and her dad took place in the chair next to them. 

 

“Lexa took me to an exhibit of Jeff Soto,” Clarke said excitedly “Then she took me out for dinner in the most expensive restaurant ever! and lastly, we raced in her car over an old airstrip.”  Clarke smiled “She was a real gentlewoman.” 

 

Jake frowned “Raced over an old airstrip? Where?” He asked confused, he knows every bit of this town, but he had never heard of an old airport “Just out of town, I don’t know.” Clarke said, “Why does it matter?” 

 

Abby was fuming “What were you thinking Clarke?” Clarke looked at her. “That was incredibly dangerous. I can’t believe you agreed. You could have had an accident!”  

 

“Jesus mom, It was a long airstrip, no one else was there, and Lexa had her eyes on the road at all times!” Clarke felt herself becoming angrier with the second. 

 

“Calm down both of you, “ Jake butted in trying to remain the peace “How was the exhibit?” He asked knowing Clarke loved art and it would lessen her anger and indeed Clarke’s face began to regain her normal skin color. 

 

“It was incredible dad! Jeff Soto is so magnificent” Clarke paused, debating if she should tell them now about her conversation with the man or wait until tomorrow. 

 

“What’s wrong honey?” Her mom asked also having calmed down. “Um well something happened at the exhibit, “ Before she could finish her sentence her dad grabbed his shoes and started putting them on “If Woods has done something I’ll ruin her, “ 

 

“Dad!” She put her hand on his arm, “Lexa didn’t do anything, Lexa was amazing.” He stopped his movement and looked at her waiting for an explanation. She took a deep breath and said “Jeff Soto himself came to me and asked if I was an artist,” She waited to see her parents reaction, her mom looked quite thrilled, and her dad looked proud “So I said yes and showed him a picture of one of my paintings” she continued “And he gave me his number, and he wants to set up a meeting to talk about my paintings.” She finished only half as excited than she was. 

 

Her dad picked up on it “That’s amazing Clarke, so why aren’t you excited?” He asked confused. She inhaled sharply and blurted out “I want to stop with my business study to focus entirely on art.” Her dad squinted his eyes, and her mom just shook her head. 

 

“We talked about this Clarke, “ Abby said, “First finish business so you have something to fall back on then you can make art.” Her father nods “That’s the best sweetie.” 

 

She shook her head “No, Jeff Soto one of the world’s best painters says I have a gift, and my work is exquisite, so I’m not going to waste my time on a study I don’t even want!” She almost screams, all her feelings about the study she had bottled up are coming out. 

 

“Clarke Griffin, tone!” Her father booms out, and she can tell he is getting angry, but she is so done being told what to do. It’s not that she didn’t get it, she knows her parents only want the best for her but art is her dream, and she finally is going to fight for it. 

 

“No dad, I’m not a child anymore I don’t have to do as you say, “ She says calmly “I don’t want to follow Business anymore, I want to make art. That’s my dream dad why aren’t you supporting me?” Tears start building behind her eyes. 

 

“Go upstairs Clarke we’ll talk about this further tomorrow.” He says anger still dripping into his voice. “Like I said I’m not a child anymore dad but whatever.” She is angry, sad, hurt and maybe a bit relieved she finally got to say her part in all this. 

 

She walked up the small stairs which led to the bedrooms, when she was halfway she heard her father's voice “Search for the guy's number and hide it” he told Abby “I don’t want her texting him before she finishes Business.” All color left Clarke’s face, and instead of anger she felt an overwhelming sadness, don’t her parents think she’s good enough?

 

She doesn’t want to be here, can’t be here. She has to run, go away. She ran downstairs, grabbed her coat and burst trough the living room where she caught her mom and dad searching trough her small bag which she had carried with her on the date. Without saying a word, she snatched the bag from their hands and grabbed her dad’s car keys. 

 

“Clarke! Clarke Griffin stop!” She slams the door shut behind her and runs to the old crappy car which is parked a street further. She gets in and drives away. It is 11.32 pm, and there is only one place where she can go. 

 

Lexa. 

 

She remembered the address and drove as quickly as she could. She needed to calm her mind, so she grabbed the aux cord and connected her phone. She opened the music app and searched for ‘Dani California.’ In seconds it was blasting trough the old boxes of the car. The electric guitars soothed her as she drove to Lexa’s house with tears streaking down her cheeks. 

 

She drove up the driveway a bit more nervous about her plan than first because what was she going to say to Lexa ‘Hi Lexa my parents are asses, and I feel safe with you can I stay over?’ Or more importantly what if it isn’t Lexa who answers the door but rather her uncle or aunt. She takes a deep breath and parks the car in front of the house. 

 

She grabbed her phone and decided to call Lexa instead of pressing the doorbell so that she won’t wake up Lexa’s cousin or maybe she is just too afraid Lexa’s uncle is going to answer the door. Whatever reason it was, it didn’t matter as she pressed on the telephone sign next to Lexa’s name. 

 

The phone had run three times before Lexa picked up “Missed me already?” Clarke could practically hear the smirk trough the phone. “Lexa-“ She started, but her voice betrayed her as it sounded more like a desperate croak. “Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa asked immediately serious, “I’m in your driveway.” Clarke said softly. 

 

Before she got the change to explain herself Lexa hung up, Clarke stared confused down at her phone. Lexa didn’t want her here, why did she think any different? They’ve only known each other for a bit more than two weeks. However after a minute or so Clarke heard the door opening and quick footsteps. 

 

Clarke got out the car and locked it; it was dark out, so she wasn’t able to see clearly, but she recognized the form of Lexa running towards her. “Clarke, “ She breathed out when she got to her. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” Lexa asked worriedly. It was all a bit too much for Clarke, so she just let her body fall into Lexa who supported her as they walked inside Lexa’s home. 

 

They walked up the stairs to what Clarke assumed was Lexa’s bedroom. Lexa was still supporting Clarke’s weight before softly opening the door, and Clarke was greeted by the sight of an enormous bedroom, but she was too tired even to take it all in. The date, her parents, her worries all crashing down on her and she was sure she would’ve fallen asleep right there one arm still slung over Lexa’s shoulder if it wasn’t for the fact that Lexa just decided to speak up. 

 

“Here come lie down” Lexa slowly directed her body onto the bed and went to the bathroom. Clarke closed her eyes and softly drifted off to sleep. She didn’t hear Lexa return and slip next to her in the bed nor did she feel the soft kiss to her temple as Lexa slowly followed her into slumber. 

 

\---

 

You know that feeling when you just wake up and have no idea where you are, and the moment you notice you’re not in your bed you start to freak out. Well Clarke did, matter of fact she did such right now. 

 

She had tiredly opened one eye and immediately bolted upright when she didn’t see the familiar picture of her and Wells on her nightstand.  The black and white room was vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t recall from what. But then her eyes fell on the brown hair sprawled all over her lap and slowly memories of yesterday night came back to her. 

 

She looked down at her lap and was met with the cutest sight ever. Lexa had somehow moved in her sleep and managed to lay horizontal on the bed with her head on Clarke’s lap. Her lips are slightly parted, and her hair is a mess.  If it wasn’t for her pressing bladder, Clarke might have stared at her a little while longer.

 

Carefully, without waking Lexa up, she moved away from the bed in search of a bathroom. She opened the door from Lexa’s giant bedroom and ended up in a hallway which might as well have been in a castle. The red carpet which adorned the entire hall was spotlessly clean, not so much of a footprint or crumb was visible. Cautiously she walked to the first door that came in sight. On the door hung a giant sign with the text ‘Keep out, I’m practicing magic!’. She was about to walk to the next door when the door of who Clarke presumed was Lexa’s cousin swung open. 

 

Looking like a deer caught in headlights she began to stutter to the blonde fifteen-year-old. “Oh..I’m sorry,” She said while awkwardly scratching her head “I was looking for the bathroom?” The boy, who looked confused, pointed to a door all the way to the end of the hallway. She quickly nodded and almost ran to the bathroom. 

 

She locked the door and let herself fall on the toilet. After some much-needed release, she goes to wash her hands. She is about to walk back to Lexa’s room to put on her shoes when she spots herself in the mirror. A shriek of horror echoes to the bathroom. With her hand for her mouth, she looks in the mirror more closely. 

 

Streaks of mascara are plastered on her face due to the crying she did in the car, her foundation was slowly turning green and on top of all that Clarke saw a giant pimple forming just above her lip. Not seeing any makeup wipes in the cabins she opens the door with a look of pure despair. She walks past the door of the blonde boy to Lexa’s room. 

 

She opened the door was greeted with the sight of Lexa dancing while putting on makeup before the mirror. Lexa was way too busy dancing to notice Clarke in the doorway. After a solid three minutes, Clarke couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Lexa almost jumped three foot into the air at the sound and turned around with the cutest pout ever. 

 

“How long have you been watching me?” Lexa asked, her pout still in place. “Around three minutes, honestly though Starships from Nicki Minaj?” Lexa’s pout was immediately gone and replaced with a look of pure defiance. “Yes, it is a great song.” The brunette says confidently. 

 

Clarke shook her head and gestured to her face. “You got something for this?” The blonde could see a devilish smirk beginning to form on Lexa’s face. “I might have some make-up wipes.” She cocks a brow “Might?” Lexa shrugs “If you promise not to tell anyone what you just witnessed.” Clarke sticks out her hand “Deal.” Lexa grabs it, and a shock courses trough her veins of her hand. 

 

With wide eyes, she quickly retreats her hand and stares at Clarke who looked with the same wide eyes back at her. Bot sure what to say Lexa turned around and grabbed some makeup wipes. “Here” While Clarke was removing her make-up, Lexa sat on the bed. She wanted to ask why Clarke came to her late last night but didn’t want Clarke to feel uncomfortable or obligated to tell her. 

 

“So are you staying for breakfast?” She asked when Clarke was done. The blonde looks at her with raised eyebrows. “In these filthy clothes, looking like a sloth?” A soft giggle escaped Lexa’s throat. “Sloths are cute, and you could borrow some of my clothes?” Clarke seemed to ponder about it for a second while Lexa patiently waited. 

 

“Fine,” With a giant grin, Lexa walked Clarke to her walk-in closet. “You can choose anything you want,” Lexa said while waving around the room. “In the back are some sweatpants and hoodies, and more to the front are casual clothes.” She watches Clarke wander around, looking at her suits and casual clothes before she walks to the back. Lexa had an inkling that Clarke would want something comfortable, but she secretly hoped she wouldn’t. 

 

“Lexa, what is this?” Clarke asked trying to suppress a giggle. The brunette walks over to her and watches at the onesie Clarke was holding. “It is comfortable okay?!” She says while grabbing the Winnie the Pooh onesie from Clarke’s hands and putting it back on the top shelf. 

 

Clarke is still giggling while picking out some clothes. The blonde finally settled with white Nike sweatpants and a black hoodie. Lexa herself grabs some leggings and her Woods Inc sweater. Clarke changes in the closet while Lexa changes in her room. When she is done, she grabs her phone and quickly sends out a message to Anya and Aden in the group chat ‘ Nice!1!’ 

 

**Lexa** : You guys, Clarke stayed here, and she is joining for breakfast, Please behave!

**ANYAnoying:**   Hm? stayed over?

**Aden Potter:**  I saw her, she looked a bit…weird?

**ANYAnoying:**  Post-sex state I presume?

**Lexa:** Anya she just stayed over, she was freaking out idk why

**Lexa:**  And Aden what you saw was a phenomenon called yesterday's make-up

 

“And how do I look?” Clarke’s voice sounded from behind her. Lexa turned around and was tongue-tied. Such a simple look paired with a messy bun and still, Clarke was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. “You are beautiful.” She didn’t realize she said it aloud, but it didn’t matter because she meant every word of it. 

 

Clarke blushed under Lexa’s intense gaze. “Thanks,” The blonde eyes her sweater “Wow, self-promotion much.” Lexa smiled “It is comfortable.” Lexa eyed the clock, 10 a.m. “Ready for breakfast?” Clarke nodded. 

 

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. “Hi! I’m sorry for thinking you were monster!” The blonde boy from earlier said from his seat at the dining table. “That is okay, I looked like one so can’t blame you.” Clarke smiled at him. “I’m Clarke. I believe we met once before when I came to get my friend?” She sat down next to Lexa opposite to the boy and Lexa’s cousin who is not so subtly staring at her. 

 

“Yeah, that was weird but fun. I’m Aden and this” He gestured to his sister next to him “Is Anya.” Clarke looked at the girl with long brown hair. “Hi.” Anya seemed to think about something before she took a deep breath and said without so much as a blink “So you didn’t have sex with my cousin? Why not?” To say the question caught her off guard was an understatement. 

 

“Wha..Um, I mean..I didn’t come here for that.” Anya raised her eyebrows “No looks like you didn’t come at all.” “ANYA” Aden’s yell echoes trough the kitchen. “What it’s true!” You know when you read in books that some characters want to sink trough the floor, well yes, Clarke could very much relate right now. 

 

“You guys!” Lexa hisses trough her teeth. “Yeah so well um I mean…Did you ever sniff glue as a kid?” Aden asked while stuffing his face with cereal. All eyes turned to him, “What,” He said with his mouth full “You wanted another subject there you go.” 

 

“I did,” Clarke said deciding to go along with it “But, I stopped when someone pushed it in my face, and a bit got stuck in my nose.” Aden made a sound of understanding. Silence followed, and they all ate in silence. Anya was the first to leave, “Bye, sorry for making it awkward. I just don’t understand, Lexa has my genes and never once in my life did a girl just sleep in my bed without funny business.” 

 

“I’m also gonna go. I have practice in half an hour. Bye Clarke, nice meeting you despite the awkwardness.” Aden grabbed his bag and left. “I’m so sorry for that,” Lexa said when it was just the two of them. “I said to them behave yourself, but Anya is the worst and Aden tries to make it better, but it made it worse.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke said while unconsciously grabbing Lexa’s hand “I experienced much worse, trust me.” Clarke started slowly rubbing circles on the back of Lexa’s hand, which made it very hard for Lexa to focus. “Oh yeah?” She muttered while staring at their joined hands. “Yeah, this one time my dad grilled my crush and…” But Lexa didn’t catch the rest of the story because her mind drifted off to a place where Clarke and she were happily married with two kids running around the house. 

 

“So this is not that bad you see?” Clarke finished the story and looked at Lexa. “Lexa?” The brunette was all the way in dreamland, Clarke snapped her fingers in front of her face accompanied with a loud “Lexa!” 

 

“What?” Lexa looked up and gave Clarke a confused face. “Yes!” She said with a fake smile. Clarke shook her head “You didn’t listen, did you?” Lexa looked down at their joined hands. “No, I’m sorry.” Clarke smiled at her, “It is okay.”  Silence overtook them for a while before Clarke spoke up again. 

 

“So I have to go home now, or my parents will kill me.” Clarke stood up, “I’ll just go change into my own clothes.” Lexa looked up at her and also stood up “That’s okay you can keep these.” Clarke looked at her with a shocked look “You can’t do that, these are Nike clothes they must have cost a fortune.” Lexa shrugs “Keep them. They look better on you anyway.” 

 

Not sure, how to express her gratitude to the other girl, Clarke just engulfed Lexa in a giant hug. “Thank you, for everything.” She whispered into Lexa’s ear. “I can’t explain why I came but just thanks.” Lexa tightened the hug “Of course.” and very carefully Lexa moved away. 

 

They walked to the front door together. Clarke got in her car and watched Lexa waving at her from the rear mirror. She smiled,  _This girl_  she thought. As she looked back to the road, she saw her phone laying on the dashboard. She must have forgotten it when she got out of the car yesterday. Looking at the road to check if no one’s coming she pressed the home button to light up the screen. 

 

**28 missed calls from Dad <3**

**19 missed calls from Mom :)**

 

“Oh shit.” She muttered under her breath when she drove home to face the wrath of her parents. 

 


	8. The Sun and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it is so short but I have a whole week of tests coming up, and I wanted to post something. 
> 
> Also thank you so much, for the support! Those comments really help me to justify writing instead of studying so keep them coming ! :)
> 
> Enjoy guys X

# Chapter 8 - The Sun and the Moon

 

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since she has seen the outside world and Clarke is going insane. Raven and Octavia have been visiting her from time to time; it’s is not the same. The empty canvas is practically laughing at her at this point, and empty wrappers of Twix bars are laying around her room.  

 

Her parents, who scolded and cursed at her for a solid twenty minutes, decided that she could drop out of her business study, which she was of course super excited about. The point is that her parents gave her an ultimatum to make a good artwork in two months and ask Jeff Soto to come over and criticize it. If she could do it, she was allowed to follow a full-time art course, if not she would have to finish the business study.

 

One could say Clarke was a bit stressed, and by a bit stressed she means dying. Her brain, which once was a place of inspiration and imagination is now more like the Sahara. And, the worst thing is she doesn’t know how to regain her inspiration. She watched those how to get rid of artist-block and aesthetic Tumblr posts, but nothing seems to work. 

 

Raven and Octavia keep bringing her chocolate every day because they are convinced it will solve her inspiration problem. Which, by the way, is a rather unsubtle way of checking how much she progressed because they want her to watch their hockey game on Saturday. Bellamy is rather quiet in the whole ordeal, she has texted him the moment her parents told her, but he still hasn’t replied. 

 

And then there is Lexa, just the thought of the girl makes her smile. When she got home after staying at the brunette’s house, she noticed she had over five missed text messages from Lexa asking if she got home safe. They texted back and forward, but since Clarke was so focused on her work, they never hung out. 

 

So here she was,  her hair in a messy bun with two paintbrushes sticking out of it; Several strokes of blue paint are coating her plain white T-shirt, and  her jeans are not black anymore. With one hand she is pinching the bridge of her nose in a weird attempt to sort out her thought while the other hand is randomly painting on the canvas. 

 

She was about to look what kind of monstrosity her hand had created when the doorbell rang. Without looking at the art, she jumped up and ran downstairs. She opened the door and was met with the sight of an angel. 

 

“Lexa, what are you doing here?” She asked confused, not entirely aware of the way she was looking. “I’m here for your father, am I not welcomed?” The brunette asked while stepping inside the hall while Clarke closed the door. “You are welcome here; I just thought you were the pizza delivery guy.” The blonde said with a small pout. 

 

A soft giggle escaped Lexa’s mouth as they both walked into the living room where Jake was typing away on his laptop. “Clarke, why did you invite the pizza delivery guy inside our house?” He asked without looking up. “I didn’t,” She said while walking past him to the kitchen for a quick glass of water. 

“Why does everyone think I’m bringing pizza and why a guy? It could’ve been a pizza delivery girl.” Lexa said while walking towards Jake with in one hand a briefcase and the other one stuck out. 

 

Lexa's voice did grab Jake’s attention. “Lexa, you are already here!” He exclaimed while standing up and shaking her stuck out hand. “I am a bit early, yes. I hope that is not a problem?” Lexa asked while sitting down. “No, not at all! I was just finishing up an email.” Jake said while closing his laptop. 

 

“Do you want anything to drink Lex?” Clarke yelled from the kitchen. “A glass of cola please, Clarke,” Lexa said loudly enough for Clarke to hear. While Lexa and her dad were chatting Clarke opened the fridge for the bottle of Cola. When she was about to close the fridge again, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the microwave which is located above the refrigerator. 

 

“Fucking great!” She didn’t even notice she said it aloud until she heard Lexa ask “What’s great?” In a moment of sheer panic, she just yelled: “The pizza delivery is late.” With a red head, she went over to bring Lexa her cola. “Here you go.” She said as she gave the glass to the other girl. “Thank you, Clarke.” 

 

“Well um, I’ll leave you two to business-ing or something.” She said with a slight wave and went upstairs. Just when she was in front of the door, the doorbell rang.  “Hi ma’am, one pizza Margarita. Enjoy your meal.” The guy said while handing her the pizza. “Very late.” She heard Lexa say when she was walking the stairs. 

 

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed the door of her room open with her hip and sat down in front of the canvas. She took a big bite of her pizza, took a swig of water and looked at her creation. 

 

Strokes of blue and green adorned the canvas, the lines went their path but connected at the end making a simple yet complexed looking painting. Clarke shook her head and put the painting away. She grabbed another canvas and began over. She mixed green with white until it was a familiar, relaxing shade of green. Next, she mixed blue and white until she got the color of her own eyes. 

 

That is when the inspiration hit her, it wasn’t necessarily going to be the painting she was going to show Jeff. It was just a little thing she wanted to try out. Carefully, she paints the moon in blue with the night and stars around it on one-half of the canvas; Right next to it she makes the sun in green with a dark sky and gray clouds around it. 

 

When she was done, she took the last bit of pizza that was left and leaned back. “The sun and the moon” She mumbled with her mouth full and nodded her head. The first artwork she has created in two weeks which she likes. 

 

With one final look at it, she grabs the pizza box and walks downstairs to throw it away. “Oh hi mom, didn’t hear you come in.” The blonde said as she sees her mom sitting in her chair. “Hi honey, did you eat already?” Abby said looking at her from above her reading glasses. “Yeah Mom, look” she wiggles the pizza box in her hand. 

 

After throwing the box away, she walks to the couch and sits down next to Lexa. “So, business went well I presume?” She asked as she watched her father and the brunette get very passionate about soccer which was playing on the TV. “Yeah, we figured it out,” Lexa said absentmindedly her eyes glued to the television. 

 

“Hm,” She hums and leans back into the cushions of the couch. “Which teams are playing?” She asked after watching a while. “Sst honey.” Her dad says while leaning forward to watch more carefully. “Ajax vs. Bayern München,” Lexa whispers in her ear, her eyes remaining on the screen. Something clicked in Clarke’s mind, “Oh your favorite team?” she asks, thinking back to her father’s questions during dinner, Lexa nods. 

 

After a solid twenty minutes, Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, “What have you been up to Lexa?” She asks softly trying not to disturb her father as much. “Oh you know, stuff,” Lexa mutters, Clarke releases a heavy sigh. 

 

“How was work mom?” She asks in attempt to save herself from complete boredom. “It was peaceful, no surgeries just a few rounds, checking up on some people and some first aid,” Abby answers from behind her puzzle-book. “Sweet.” 

 

The blonde returned her attention to the screen where the score still signaled that both teams had scored one goal. After another ten minutes finally, the break arrived. Lexa rubbed her hands, “Clarke, would you show me your paintings?” She asked curiously. The brunette knew Clarke was working on a masterpiece and she was rather curious about how it would look. 

 

“Oh, um yeah I can show you, sure.” The blonde replied, rather nervously. Clarke leads Lexa up the stairs to her room, which she now realized looked like a natural disaster but it was too late now. 

 

“Um don’t mind the mess.” She said before opening the door to her room. The finished canvas was the only thing standing upright, around it was a circle of paint bottles, and tissues with paint on them and her bed was covered in paintings she didn’t like. 

 

“This is the only painting I like.”  She said while handing over the canvas to Lexa, who looked determined to not stand on any of the paint bottles. Clarke watches as Lexa’s pupils dilate. “Wow, Clarke this is Amazeballs.” Before she could help herself a snort escapes “Did you just say, Amazeballs Lex?” Lexa looked up confused “Yeah, it is entirely justified in the context.” 

 

Lexa looks back at the painting, “Where did you get the idea for the colors and the idea in general, this is so cool!” The brunette exclaimed while looking at her with wide expecting eyes. 

 

“Oh well, the green for the sun is your eye color, and the blue for the moon is mine, because” Clarke could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks. “Because I like you very much and they say opposites attract.” 

 

Lexa watched the girl with an adorable blush on her face for a little bit longer before she placed the canvas on the bed and moved forward and captured the plump lips from the other girl with her own. She could tell by the way Clarke moved back; she was taken by surprise. For a few seconds it was only Lexa’s lips moving against Clarke’s, but then Clarke seemed to come back to reality and started kissing her back with the same need and passion. 

 

Clarke’s hands made their way around Lexa’s waist, and Lexa her hands took refuge on the back of Clarke’s neck were the played with the baby hairs they found there. 

 

Their lips moved against each other for a while, neither of them knows exactly how long. Lexa’s lungs were screaming for air, but she didn’t want air right now, she wants Clarke lips on hers and only that. The moment Lexa thought her lungs were going to explode, Clarke broke their kiss. 

 

“Wow,” Clarke said after she had inhaled some air, “That was amazeballs.” Lexa giggled “Yeah, it was.” They gazed into each other eye’s for a while until their little moment was broken by an overexcited Jake busting to the door. 

 

“Lexa, it is beginning agai.. Oh” His excitement died down when he saw the position his daughter was in with his new boss. Quickly Lexa dropped her hands and folded them behind her back. “I’m coming Jake.” She said while walking towards Clarke’s still what shocked father. Lexa walked past Jake and quickly winked at Clarke before walking down the stairs. Jake watched her and said with a disturbed look on his face “Not in my house; you’re not.” Before walking down to watch the soccer match too. 

 

With a big sigh, Clarke fell on her bed and grabbed her painting. She knew this was the one; it had to be the one, this is the painting that brought Lexa and her’s first kiss. 

 

With her fingers crossed she grabbed her phone and dialed the number that she saved since she got it, Jeff Soto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I now have a tumblr! Go follow me there for updates and clexa related posts :) 
> 
> [ @clexaddict ]


	9. Booty call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an extra long chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy, uploads will be more frequent again.
> 
> (Keep in mind, more comment and kudos motivate me to write even faster :) )

  
'Calling Jeff Soto,' that little sentence gave Clarke a light panic attack. After what seemed like infinite beeps, Jeff finally picked up. "Hello, you're speaking with Jeff Soto." Clarke's tongue tried desperately to move and form a sentence. When finally her tongue did move, the phrase coming out was not so great.

"Hi, Jeff, can I call you Jeff, it is Clarke Griffin from the exposition a few weeks ago. I called you to talk about my artwork like you asked." As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Hello Clarke, I was afraid I wasn't going to hear from you." She could feel her heart swell up; he was afraid not to hear from her?

"I'm sorry, I was busy with, you know, art. I'm just going to say as it is. My parents won't let me drop out of my current study to follow an art course unless you come over and criticize my work." Clarke almost drew blood from her lip, because she was biting it so hard.

"Oh I see, of course, I'll come over. In fact, I'll come right now! If you would be so kind to give me the address?" Clarke wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

"Um, yeah it is Huorton Street 246." At this point, Clarke was pretty sure she had ascended from her body, and someone else was speaking for her.

"Then it is settled I will see you in roughly half an hour, Bye."  
The beeping, indicating that the call has ended, kept going for a while until Clarke came back to reality.

“Shit!” She exclaimed looking around her room, grabbing the artwork she ran downstairs.

“FUCKING SCORE ALREADY!” Jake screamed at the television. “Dad, Dahad, DAD!” Finally Jake looked up “What’s wrong honey?” He asked with a sly smile on his face, knowing he just screamed at a television. “Jeff Soto is coming over; the living room needs to be clean!” Clarke almost yelled. “You called him?” Lexa asked with a spark in her eyes.

Clarke smiled, “Yes, I did he is coming over in half an hour.” The blonde looked around “I know, you came for business and then watch soccer but can you please, please help cleaning up?” Clarke asked shyly. “Of course babe.” As soon as the words left Lexa’s mouth, they made eye contact. Both their eyes widened and immediately looked away.

“Uhm,” Her father cleared his throat. “Well let's clean then,” With a slightly red face, her dad began grabbing his bottles of beer before he could disappear into the kitchen; he shot Clarke a look that said come here. Quickly Clarke grabbed the bowls of chips and walked to the kitchen while Lexa shut off the tv and her mom started vacuuming.

“Dad,” She said as soon as she walked into the kitchen. “Clarke, look I like Lexa. But, don’t you think this is going to fast? I know I saw you two kissing just earlier and now she is calling you ‘babe’? Your first date was what, a few weeks ago?” Her father’s face was now full-on red, and he only inhaled twice while he was saying his piece.

“Dad, she just slipped and I- I like Lexa and I know we are going fast, but it just feels so right.” Her dad looked at her intensely after her little confession. A deep sigh released from her father’s throat. “Oh honey, your mother and I were the same.” A big smile appeared on his still slightly red face, “I just want you to be my little girl for a little longer, you see I don’t want to share you with Lexa.”

She smiled at her father “I understand dad, you have a little longer what you saw today was just our first kiss.” Slowly the smile glided off her face “Which we have yet to talk about,”

“Hey what are you guys doing? Lexa and I are doing all the work now! Chop Chop get to work, Clarke help Lexa, your father and I will do the dishes. “ Her mom trudged inside the kitchen with her arms full of used bowls and cups.

With one last look at her dad, Clarke walked into the living room. Just her luck, Lexa was bent over to grab a fallen piece of doctor’s equipment from her mom. Not being able to resist Clarke walked up to the brunette and playfully slapped her ass. The shriek that left Lexa’s mouth was higher than anything Clarke had ever heard before.

“Clarke!” Lexa said with a scowl on her face “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” Clarke said in between giggles. “We should talk about it,” suddenly all playfulness was gone. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.” the blonde said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Lexa’s eyes widen “NO! I- I mean no! of course not, do you think it-it was a bad thing? I mean if you believe that it is a bad thing, we can just forget about it. Well, we can pretend like we forgot about it, I can’t forget it, but if it would help you I can try, that is- “ not being able to hear anymore Clarke forcefully pressed her lips to Lexa’s. It was just a quick peck, but it spoke louder than words could.

“We’ll talk about it after Jeff comes, okay?” The blonde asked while taking the doctor equipment from Lexa’s hands and putting it in the right spot. “Sure, yeah,” Lexa said continuing to clean up. “Are you nervous?” Lexa asked while stacking some papers. “No, a bit, well yes very.” The blonde eyed warily the painting that was leaning against the side of the couch.

“You shouldn’t be nervous; it is perfect just like you,” Lexa replied in a heartbeat. “Smooth,” Clarke laughingly said “This will determine if I have to endure lectures from Mr. Jaha or actual interesting stuff,” Clarke looked over her shoulder to Lexa “No offense to you or your business but I so much rather would be in art school.”

Lexa smiled “That’s fine, which art course are you planning on taking?” Lexa would be lying if she hadn’t thought about how far away Clarke’s new school was going to be. Even though they aren’t even officially dating, Clarke moving away would be an arrow in her heart. “ close, there is this school called SOGA, just on the other side of town. It is rated one of the best art schools in the United States!” The excitement on Clarke’s face made a huge smile appear on Lexa’s face, that and maybe the fact that Clarke would still be nearby.

“But, I can only go there if Jeff thinks my work is good.” The nerves, which left for a second are back but ten times worse. “Oh go, oh god he is going to be here any minute now.” Clarke started furiously pacing around the couch. After another two minutes of Lexa sitting in a chair watching Clarke mutter to herself while pacing, sometimes stopping and throwing a disgusted look towards her painting before continuing pacing, Jake and Abby entered the living room.

“Everything is clean and tidy,” Jake said to Clarke who wasn’t actually listening. “Kay,” was her only answer. The blonde girl continued nervously pacing until a minute or so later finally the doorbell rang. Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes widened as Jake walked to the door to welcome the famous artist. The faint sound of Jake’s voice seemed to echo in the quiet living room.

After a few seconds, Jeff walked in, “Hello Clarke, long time no see.” He said while sticking out his hand. “Mr. Soto it is again an honor,” Clarke said while shaking his hand. “Call me Jeff, or I’ll feel old.” The artist turned around and faced Lexa “And your handsome date is also here,” Lexa smiled as she stood up to shake his hand “Nice to see you again Jeff.”

The artist nodded at her and walked to Abby to introduce himself. Clarke, who was by now just a pool of sweat, stood awkwardly before the couch unsubtly trying to hide her painting. Suddenly Jeff clapped in his hands, effectively startling Clarke. “Well, let's see this painting.” Just when Clarke was about to step aside, Jake raised his hand.

“Mr. Soto, Jeff, please I ask you to be honest with us. I don’t want any sugar coating or exaggeration just your honest opinion, deal?” Jake raised an eyebrow and looked at Jeff challenging. But, instead of going at Jake, Jeff nodded his head “Deal. Now let me see.” Slowly Clarke moved aside, and the painting became in full view for everyone.

There was silence for a long while, then Jeff moved forwards and grabbed the painting to look more up close. Lexa sat back in the chair sending quite prayers to whatever god may be out there, Jake and Abby were having another conversation through their eyes, and Clarke was profoundly sweating next to Jeff.

“I see,” Carefully Jeff set the painting back against the couch. He folded his hands in front of him and looked every single one of them in the eye, ending with Clarke. In a split second he moved forward and wrapped a single arm around Clarke her shoulders., sending a wave of jealousy through Lexa’s veins “This girl,” He said while pointing at Clarke “Is incredibly talented, like wow.”

“If you care for your daughter at all, “ he said looking at Jake and Abby “You let her follow an art course.” Jake’s jaw was slacked, but it was nothing compared to the look of utter disbelief on Clarke’s face. “Thank you for your input and time,” Jake said while shaking Jeff’s hand and leading him to the door.

Both Abby and Lexa had proud grins on their face while Clarke hadn’t moved yet. Finally, the blonde seemed to snap out of her daze. “wait, did that just happen?” Before Abby could move, Lexa went up to Clarke and engulfed her in the biggest hug she has ever given someone. With her arms around the blonde’s waist, she tilted Clarke into the air and spun her around. “I’m so fucking proud of you Clarke; I knew you could do it.”

After Lexa, Abby gave Clarke also a big hug and whispered something inaudible to Lexa in her ear which made her blush. “So, “ Clarke said looking to her mom “Does this mean I can go to SOGA?” Abby made eye contact with Jake who stood in the doorframe from the hallway. “Yeah, honey you can go to SOGA.”

The scream Clarke released was out of this world. First, she gave her mom another hug before running over to her dad and giving him a big smacker on his cheek. At last, she turned around and faced Lexa; they stood there looking each other in the eye for a solid ten seconds before Clarke sprinted over and tackled Lexa to the ground.

Jake who was turning red again, turned on his heel and with a small smile walked away, Abby shot the girls one last look before following her husband to give the two some privacy.

When Clarke was sure her parents left the room, she leaned down and captured Lexa’s plump lips with her own. Their lips danced for a while on the song of passion. Only when the need for air became too high, they disconnected. “Thanks for your support,” Clarke said after a while when she had caught her breath.

“Of course, Clarke.” Lexa smiled “We should talk about this though,” She said pointing at Clarke’s body which was still pining Lexa to the floor. “Oh yeah, of course.” Slowly Clarke moved off Lexa. “Sorry,” Clarke said while looking at her feet. “It is okay Clarke, but” Lexa tilted her chin up, so they looked each other in the eye “What are we?”

The question hit Clarke hard, because what were they? She cared for Lexa, deeply. She wants to be Lexa’s girlfriend but aren't they too different for that? “I um I- really like you, like like you. I care for you.” She said with a crimson blush creeping up her cheeks. Lexa smiled not only with her mouth but also through her eyes “I like like you too, Clarke.”

There seemed to be a slight hesitation by Lexa before she continued, “Do you want to go on a second date tonight?” A smile appeared on Clarke’s face, “Yes of course! What time?” Lexa mulled over the question for a while before replying “11 p.m, you think you can convince your dad to let you go?”

The blonde looked over her shoulder to the door where her father just disappeared. “Yeah, I think I can do that.” Clarke looked back at Lexa “What are we going to do?” Lexa laughed “A surprise, but wear something fancy.” Clarke pouted “I don’t like surprises,” Lexa shook her head “You do like surprises” Clarke’s pout was replaced by a smile “Yeah I do.”

Lexa smiled at her “I’ll see you tonight, bye Clarke.” Softly Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek and walked out the door. Clarke could vaguely hear Lexa bidding her parent's goodbye. The moment she heard the door fall shut, she panicked.

Something fancy, what is considered elegant these days. Clarke busted through the door and ran upstairs, once in her room she grabbed her phone where she left it and quickly opened the group chat with Octavia and Raven.

 **Clarkeyy:** Guys come over, code orange!  
 **Blakequake:** Be there in 10  
 **Rae Sunray:** Be there in 5  
 **Blakequake:** Be there in 4  
 **Rae Sunray:** Be there in 3  
 **Clarkeyy:** GUYS

Nervously tapping her food Clarke waited for her friends to arrive. Finally, after five minutes she heard bickering from her two best friends. Knowing they had a key, she waited upstairs for them.

“Hello Hello, Fashion police.” Raven’s voice had sounded through the closed door before it was opened by Octavia. “What’s the emergency?” Octavia asked as soon as she walked towards her “And can you go to SOGA?” She asked eyeing the empty paint bottles and balls of paper. “Yeah, Jeff said I was super talented!”

“Wow, we knew it!” Raven exclaimed while giving her a big hug. “But why a code orange?” Octavia asked after she also gave her best friend a hug. “Lexa asked me on a second date and said to wear something fancy. I wore my best dress on our first date.” Raven nodded “Yeah, you can’t wear the same dress again.”

Both Octavia and Raven grabbed a bag from the hall. “Wanna bet for 5 dollars she’ll choose one of my dresses,” Raven said to Octavia the moment they set the bag down in front of Clarke. “You’re on.” After a quick handshake, both of them started showcasing the dresses they brought to Clarke.

Raven had several revealing black ones while Octavia had interesting classic ones. Neither of them seemed to have the dress for Clarke which she liked. “Jesus Clarke, this is the first time code orange isn’t working,” Raven said while pretending to wipe away some sweat from her forehead.

Code orange originated to Octavia’s first date when she didn’t have something to wear and asked Raven and Clarke to come over with a bag of their best dresses. Since then, they all had a bag ready with clothes they like for a potential code orange.

“I know, but I want to look my best for her you know,” Clarke said with her hands in her hair. Octavia sat down next to her on the bed “Our little Clarkey is in love.” Raven snickered on the other side of her “Clarke and Lexa, Clexa. It sounds good.” Her friends kept bickering back and forward about her and Lexa’s ship name should be Clexa or Larke, but Clarke was completely zoned out.

Was she in love with Lexa? Who falls in love this quickly? No, she just likes Lexa very much. But, the more she thinks about it, the more the signs of love come forward. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she came back to reality and her clothing drama.

“Guys,” She said interrupting Raven, who had at some point crawled over her and was now grabbing Octavia’s cheeks. “I still need a dress.” Both of the girls nodded and went back to their respective bags. Again, they went over all the dresses, and again Clarke denied all of them. Until Octavia released a sort of victory cry.

“Calm your tits, Napoleon what’s going on?” Raven asked confused with a dress still in her hands. Octavia shook her head and grabbed the dress out of Raven's hands and compared it to the dress she was holding. “Look if we take this top piece and sew it to this dress. It would be the perfect fancy but sexy dress.” Octavia raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Clarke quickly went to her parent's bedroom and came back with the sewing machine. “Octavia, small point do you know how to sew it to the top piece?” Raven asked looking a bit skeptical down at Octavia who was trying to cut the top piece of her dress with scissors. Octavia laughed, “Watch me,”

It took Octavia 40 minutes to sew the half of her dress to Raven’s, and Clarke was in love. “O, I can’t believe you it's incredible,” Clarke said while hugging her friend tight. “Try it on girl.” Raven cheered from the bed with her mouth full of pizza.

Clarke took the dress and put it on when she came back into the room; the pizza fell out of Raven’s mouth. “Wow, girl your boobs looking popping.” Next, to Raven, Octavia was nodding. “Lexa won’t be able to keep her hands of you.” Raven clapped approvingly before she picked up her fallen piece of pizza. Clarke smiled at her friends before going back to the bathroom and taking the dress off.

“Why’d you take it off, it is 7 pm isn’t she going to be here soon?” Octavia asked confused. “No, the date is at 11 pm.” Raven almost choked on her pizza, “11 pm? Girl, that is not a date, That’s a booty call!” Clarke’s eyed widened “No, Lexa would never do that.”

Raven shrugged “I don’t know, what does she want to do at 11 pm?” Octavia nodded at Raven, “Sounds like a booty call to me.” Clarke shook her head “No, you guys you don’t know Lexa like I do, she would never use me for my body.”

“Okay, but what the hell are you guys going to do then?” Octavia asked while stealing a bit of Raven’s pizza, who in return looked really dirty at her. “I don’t know she said it would be a surprise.” Clarke’s head was spinning. Lexa would never use her for her body, right? She just said that she also liked her. But then what would they possibly do at 11 pm?

“I’m getting a headache.” She mumbled as she let herself fall next to her friends and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box. “Can y’all stop stealing my pizza,” Raven said annoyed. “No,” Octavia laughed while taking another piece which earned her a slap from Raven.

“Are you guys staying until 11 pm, please?” Clarke asked her friends; she would need the moral support. “Yeah of course honey,” Octavia immediately said while pulling her in for a hug. “Whatevs, but only if there is Netflix,” Raven said with a sarcastic smirk. “Of course, there is Netflix who do you think I am.” Quickly Clarke put on the TV and opened Netflix.

“You know for someone with not a lot of money; you do have a TV on your room how did do that?” Octavia asked while Raven scrolled through Netflix. “I know my priorities.” She answered. The only people who could make light of the amount of money she had were Octavia and Raven. If it were anyone else to ask her, she would probably have hit them in the face.

“This one!” Raven suddenly yelled. Octavia and Clarke both looked at which movie Raven had selected. “No way, we are not watching that, give the remote.” with force Octavia removed the remote from Raven and started searching for another show upon Raven’s close watch. “Found it” Octavia declared after a while.

“Yes,” Raven said, satisfied that they were not watching Divergent again. Clarke who really didn’t mind nodded. As the beginning of The Mortal Instruments started to play, Clarke’s phone buzzed.

“Is that your wife?” Raven asked while curiously looking over her shoulder. Clarke rolled her eyes “It is Lexa, yes.” “Well, what is she saying.” Octavia poked her head also over her shoulder to see the message.

“Can’t wait for the date, smiley emoji.” Clarke read aloud while locking the phone and throwing it on the bed. “Aren’t you going to reply?” Octavia asked confused. “You guys got in my head,” Clarke let out a deep sigh “If she only wants me for my body than she- she’ll bre- break my heart” she mumbled the last part.  
  
“Aw Clarke, “ Both her friends said at the same time. “Just go on the date and if you don’t like whats happening just call us.” Octavia said, “Yeah, we’ll be on standby.” Raven added. Clarke nodded, she wants to go on the date, and some part of her knows that Lexa probably has some really fresh and romantic date planned out and this isn’t a booty call. But this one voice in her head keeps telling her not to go. “You guys will be on standby?”

“Of course Clarke.” Raven said with confidence “It won’t be like the last time.” Octavia and Clarke snorted. The last time they asked Raven to be on standby, she forgot and hooked up with some random guy.

They watched the movie in comfortable silence with here and there a laugh or snort. When the movie ended, it was already 10.50 pm. “Are you ready?” Octavia asked when she was done putting her dress on. Clarke nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Finally, it was 11 pm, right on time the doorbell went. “See you guys soon.” She said while hugging her best friends. “I know we agreed to stay here and be on standby but make sure you don’t forget.” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at Raven “What do you mean?”

“Well don’t come back here to have sex, even if it isn’t a booty call don’t come in all sucking each other faces off like in the movies. Then, we have to be all like Clarke, and then you’re like ‘ OMG guys I forget’ you kn-“ Octavia put her hand for Raven's mouth “What she means is have fun.”

Clarke opened the door and again just like the last time all moisture in her mouth was gone and went a whole other place. Lexa was wearing a beige suit with her hair loose and only a little bit of makeup. “You look gorgeous.” Clarke proclaimed before she could stop herself. Lexa smiled “You are clean up nice yourself.” Lexa’s eyes slowly drifted down to her cleavage, just like Raven predicted.

The blonde cleared her throat, “Shall we?” Lexa, who was looking very guilty, quickly gestured over to her car. “Yeah come on.” Lexa opened the door for her and then got in herself. “Lexa,” Clarke started hesitantly “Can I ask you something?” Lexa turned around in her seat to look at her “Of course, what is it?” Lexa’s eyebrows were furrowed, and her bottom lip was sticking out ever so slightly indicating she was baffled.

“This isn’t..you know..a booty call is it?” She had to get it off her chest “I know you would not do that but it is 11 pm and I don’t know what else we would be doing..” Before she could continue her explanation, Lexa grabbed her hands. “Clarke I-“ Lexa paused and swallowed audibly “I would never do that, I don’t want you for your body. I want you for you. I want you for how excited you get when you talk about art or how happy you get from eating fries. The way you seem to always forget the littlest of things. I want you, Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t know she was crying until she felt Lexa’s soft hands on her cheeks wiping the tears away. “Don’t cry beautiful,” Lexa muttered softly. “I want you too Lexa.” Clarke croaked between tears. Lexa smiled softly at her. “Do you still want to go on the date? We could watch a movie, or you know to cancel the whole thing. Whatever you want.”

“No,” Clarke said sniffling “No I want to do the date, mainly because I can’t go home.” Lexa tilted her head to the side. “Raven and Octavia,” It was all she needed to say for Lexa to understand. “Okay, let’s go then.” Clarke nodded, and Lexa started the car.

“Can you now tell me where we are going?” Clarke asked after they had been driving for over forty minutes. “We are going to a castle.” Clarke almost choked on her own spit. “A castle?” Lexa laughed “Yes Clarke, A castle. In fact, there it is.” Clarke looked out of the window and saw the biggest building she had ever seen.

“What the-“ was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Lexa parked the car before the entrance and opened the door. “Thank you,” Lexa bowed and offered her arm “M’lady,” They walked to the wooden doors, and Lexa opened them. Clarke was met with the sight of a beautiful ballroom, one you see in the movies.

In the middle of the room was a white piano were a pianist was playing some slow dance song that she didn’t know. The room was entirely lit with candles, and two big windows adorned the back of the room from where the moonlight was falling in.

“This is straight out of the movies Lex,” Clarke whisper yelled. “So are you, princess.” Clarke snorted “Smooth.” Lexa led her to the middle of the room and started dancing. “The reason I wanted to do this at 11 pm is that I had to hire the castle off, hire the pianist and I thought the moonlight would be a nice touch.

“It is perfect; you are perfect.” Clarke laid her head on Lexa's shoulder, and Lexa moved her arms around her waist. They slow danced for a while until it was around midnight. “Come on,” Lexa grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, they walked to the third floor and walked up the balcony.

“Wow, the view is fantastic.” Clarke almost yelled, “Yeah it is.” Lexa agreed. Lexa looked down at her watch, “It is midnight.” Clarke looked at the brunette. “I wanted to ask you if you- uh would be my girlfriend?” Lexa mumbled. A giant grin appeared on Clarke’s face. “Yes, yes I want to be your girlfriend.” The biggest smile appeared on Lexa’s face before Clarke closed her eyes and moved towards her girlfriend.

Their lips moved softly against each other, the vague sound of the piano in the background. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, follow my Tumblr @Clexaddict, to see what inspired me for Lexa's house/car and Clarke and Lexa's outfits. I will also post updates about when you can expect the new update. You can send me ideas/requests/suggestions or just talk to me; I love to make new friends
> 
> See you in the next chapter xxx


End file.
